TRAQUE
by reis64
Summary: 3ème partie. Tony, Gibbs et Sandy disparaissent. Bientôt l'équipe se lance à la poursuite de Kamel kaddour. Mais celui-ci rode encore, plus menaçant que jamais. Qui sera en mesure de le neutraliser ? Qui puisera en lui la force de continuer le combat ?
1. Chapter 1b

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 1

--

Le vent s'engouffrait librement par les nombreuses ouvertures. On entendait clairement le cliquetis de deux parties en fer s'entrechoquant.

Gibbs émergea difficilement de l'inconscience, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne sentait pas ses extrémités, complètement coincé sous un amoncellement de sièges. Il appela, personne ne répondit. Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il entendit une légère plainte. A deux mètres, devant lui, il ne voyait qu'un amas de tôles.

« Sandy ? »

« … »

Il appela plus fort.

« Oui. »

« Tout va bien ? » Il regretta immédiatement sa question « idiote ».

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis coincée entre les tôles et les sièges. Et vous ?»

« Pareil. Vous voyez quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Pas vraiment. »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un mouvement à l'arrière du bus. Gibbs vit passer à côté de lui une silhouette qui lui était familière. La forme ne marchait pas vraiment droit, et légèrement courbée, il faut bien dire que le plafond s'était sérieusement abaissé.

« Tony. »

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas, et passa à côté de Sandy sans y prêter attention.

« TONY !! »

Ce dernier continuait son avancée vers le pare-brise, vers la sortie, la liberté.

« Je te préviens DiNozzo si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement, tu es viré… »

Tony s'arrêta un instant sous la pluie battante. Il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Puis il reprit sa marche insensible aux appels au secours.

Gibbs commença à s'énerver, essaya de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait, au contraire, enfin si c'était possible...

« Sandy ? »

Plus personne ne répondait.

La pluie entrait violemment dans le bus, trempant les sièges, alourdissant d'avantage le poids qui pesait sur lui. Il était frigorifié et pouvait à peine respirer, combien de temps pourrait-il encore résister ? Il mourrait là, impuissant et abandonné par l'homme qu'il était venu secourir.

L'engourdissement le gagnait, il avait sommeil, s'il dormait, une chose était sûre : il ne se réveillerait pas.

Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette galère ? Son esprit erra un moment auprès de ses collègues, Kate, McGee, Ducky, Abby, Jenny, même Randall, ils s'étaient presque quittés fâchés. Et Tony ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

La fatigue le rattrapa ; fermer les yeux juste un moment, se reposer quelques minutes…

--

Kate observait Randall du coin de l'œil, il paraissait nerveux, regardait sans cesse sa montre.

« Un problème ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Ils devaient atterrir à quelle heure? »

« Dans trois heures environ. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Gibbs devait me téléphoner juste avant qu'ils ne décollent pour Cleveland. Cela fait plus d'une heure. Et généralement…»

« Gibbs est ponctuel. »

« Je suis au courant McGee. »

Kate essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« D'un autre côté ce n'est pas un vol régulier, donc… »

Bien oui, mais justement.

A ce moment la porte de l'ascenseur coulissa sur Fornell.

« Suivez moi chez le directeur nous avons un problème ! » Il montait déjà les escaliers.

« On ne peut pas la déranger elle est au MTAC. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre. »

Randall préféra rester prudemment à sa place, s'ils avaient besoin de lui ils l'appelleraient. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Randall ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous venez ou quoi ? »

Celui-là était un ordre qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

Le temps de monter les escaliers, ils étaient installés, Fornell restait debout en retrait. Mais ce fut Jenny Sheppard qui prit la parole.

« Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Gibbs depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Je viens d'apprendre que des agents du FBI chargés de leur protection les ont perdu sur la route de l'aéroport. »

« Mais comment, personne ne le savais ? »

« Agent Randall je laisse M. Fornell vous expliquer. »

« Depuis les récents évènements, j'avais assigné une équipe de surveillance à Gibbs, mes hommes devaient les accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport, il en était de même ici à Washington. Ils ont du être repérés. Ils ont été semés, et l'avion n'a pas décollé. »

« Je viens d'essayer de joindre Gibbs ou un des agents de sécurité que MOI je leur avais assigné, personne ne répond, à croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés. »

« Il y a une terrible tempête qui sévit actuellement dans la région de Munising, de nombreuses routes sont coupées, les communications difficiles, les secours sont sur le terrain. Néanmoins la famille de DiNozzo est très puissante, deux hélicoptères de l'armée survolent la région à leur recherche. Ils peuvent être n'importe où. Ils ont même pu changer leurs plans et décoller d'un aéroport, plus important.»

A son ton Fornell en doutait fortement, le NCIS aurait été prévenu, et ce n'était pas le cas.

--

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé. »

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense des excuses DiNozzo ?»

« Non. »

Tony dégagea encore un siège.

« Aïe ! Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu veux me tuer. »

« Douillet. »

« Attends que je sorte d'ici, je vais t'en donner moi du douillet. »

« Fait tout seul. » Tony croisa les bras, et regarda son patron se dépatouiller sous les sièges arrachés.

« Où est Sandy ? »

Le jeune agent montra un point un peu en avant.

« Là. »

« Toujours coincée ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dépêche toi de me dégager, à deux ce sera plus facile. »

Après encore cinq minutes d'effort et Gibbs fut enfin dégagé.

« Où sont les autres. »

« Juste nous. »

Gibbs essaya de se lever, mais poussa un hurlement (qui n'avait plus rien de douillet) lorsqu'il voulut prendre appui sur sa jambe droite.

« Elle est cassée ? »

Gibbs tata délicatement sa cheville, il avait une énorme bosse sur le côté du pied. »

« Non je ne crois pas. Aides-moi il faut dégager Sandy. »

Tony aida son patron à marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas… Tu es plus….»

« Arrêtes de dires des âneries, c'est toujours moi qui te porte. »

Après une heure de leurs efforts conjugués, Sandy était libre, sur la fin Tony peinait de plus en plus.

« Elle ne semble pas trop blessée, juste quelques contusions, et une coupure derrière la tête. »

« Bien dis donc tu t'y connais maintenant. Toutes ces semaines passées dans les hôpitaux auront finalement servi à quelque chose. »

« Pas drôle. »

« Je sais.»

« Atchoum »

« A tes souhaits DiNozzo.»

Leurs sacs étaient encore dans les coffres.

« Tony, il faut nous changer, et trouver un endroit moins exposé. Cherche des habits propres, et une trousse de premiers secours.»

Le jeune homme se baissa et chercha les sacs, mais il se releva trop vite et fut prit d'un vertige.

Un éclair éclaira brièvement le bus. Tout le côté droit du visage du jeune agent était couvert de sang.

« Tony ça va ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » Et il s'évanouit.

« Espèce d'idiot, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, pas une seconde tu lui a demandé s'il allait bien.»

Gibbs avait un joli hématome sur le dessus de la main droite. Après avoir changé, soigné, et mis à l'abri ses deux compagnons d'infortune, il s'accorda un instant de repos. Ils n'avait rien à manger, pas d'eau, coincés au milieu de nulle part, la situation pouvait-elle empirer. A ce moment la pluie recommença à tomber.

« Fichue journée. »

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

Un chapitre fait de dialogues, ce n'est pas mon habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez.

--

Chapitre 2

--

« Agent Gibbs réveillez-vous. »

Une voix féminine lui parlait, une main lui touchait l'épaule. Il rêvait, que Tony était revenu et les avait secouru. Pourtant il était bien, respirait normalement, il éprouvait juste une douleur sur la main et le côté du pied droit. Puis la réalité lui sauta au visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Tony ! »

« Chut ce n'est que moi. Sandy. Vous vous souvenez, nous avons eut un accident. »

« Ou est-il ? »

« Juste à côté, il va bien. Que c'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Il nous a sauvé. Il m'a secouru, et nous vous avons dégagé ensemble. Ensuite il est tombé dans les pommes. »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Morts. Il n'y a que nous. »

« Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« La logique voudrait que l'on reste sur place. »

« S'ils nous recherchent encore ?»

« Nous allons prendre les armes des gardes, nous nous défendrons »

« Je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme. »

« Non, mais Tony oui ! »

« Est-ce très prudent ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? Je suis désolée Sandy ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De tout. De vous avoir fait ici, de m'être aperçu qu'une voiture nous suivait, d'avoir demandé à nos chauffeurs de voler ce bus, d'avoir changé de trajet. Et surtout de pas être joignable… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vérifié sur les cadavres tous les téléphones portables sont hors d'usage. »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement votre faute. »

« Si je n'avais pas autant insisté pour partir si vite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… »

« Si l'un d'entre nous partait chercher du secours ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas marcher longtemps. Tony n'est pas état, et vous… »

« J'ai été scout. »

« Moi un ancien marines, voyez où cela nous a mené. »

« Et Tony ? »

« Il en racontais tellement, comment savoir ? »

« Raconte. »

« Pardon ? »

« Raconte, pas racontait. »

« C'est pareil. Attendez qu'il aille bien, vous allez vite regrettez le moment où il se taisait. »

« Pourquoi est-il revenu ? »

« Quelque chose l'a effrayé et fait partir, une autre revenir. »

« Il vous a semblé cohérent ? »

« Après tout ce qui c'est passé je dirai… oui. Il a réussit à faire une phrase sans bafouiller. Il y a un problème ? »

« Pas sûr. Nous n'avons que très peu de médicaments pour lui. Il devait aller à Bethesda, par participer à une course d'orientation. »

«Vous avez raison, je pars chercher du secours ? »

« Mais vous avez dit ? Votre cheville ? »

« Elle tiendra, elle n'a pas le choix. Cherchez moi quelque chose pour m'appuyer. »

clac.

« Aîe, non mais cela ne va pas ? »

« Quel effet cela fait d'en recevoir une ? »

« L'envie de la rendre. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Vous ne seriez pas la première. Vous allez m'aider oui ou non ? » Il n'avait plus l'air amical. Sa détermination affola Sandy.

« … »

« Je ne plaisante plus. »

« Débrouillez -vous tout seul. »

« Parfait. »

Gibbs se leva. Et se dirigea en boitant bas, vers la sortie improvisée que constituait le pare-brise. Chaque pas était une corvée, mais il le devait. Arrivé au-dehors son bon pied glissa sur la terre détrempée et il se retrouva par terre. Sandy l'observait, d'un air « je vous l'avais bien dit. »

Gibbs regagna tant bien que mal l'abris du bus.

« Surtout ne dites rien… »

« Je me demande comment Tony fait pour vous supporter ? »

« Il est payé pour cela. »

« Souvenez-vous que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

C'était à son tour d'être fâchée.

« Oui maman. Je ne recommencerai plus. »

Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez, par ce petit bout de femme. »

« Eh bien quand… » Tony s'était réveillé et les observait. Il stoppa net devant le regard bleu glacial.

« Quand quoi ! DiNozzo ? »

« Je… la ferme.»

« J'aime mieux cela. »

Sandy se précipita à son chevet, et posa la main sur son front, il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Tony ! Ca va ? »

« Soif .»

Sandy chercha dans son sac une petite bouteille, et lui fit prendre deux comprimés.

Gibbs s'approcha doucement. Sandy le regarda anxieuse. Il devenait évident qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Tony ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Le jeune leur montra son poignet droit. Le bracelet avait disparu.

« Perdu. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Oublié. »

Sandy le recouvrit d'un autre blouson, et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Chut, tout va bien. Dormez maintenant. »

Puis la jeune femme entraîna Gibbs un peu à l'écart.

« Montrez moi comment me servir d'une arme je pars chercher du secours. Je vais profiter de l'accalmie. Le jour va bientôt se lever. »

« Son état est sérieux ? »

« C'est trop risqué. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il faut faire si son état empire. Et surtout réveillez-le toutes les deux heures et posez lui des questions simples auxquelles il peut répondre. C'est important. J'ai une seconde bouteille dans mes affaires.»

« Sandy ! »

« Oui ? »

« Soyez prudente. »

La bouteille d'eau était presque vide. Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que Sandy les avait laissés.

« Il y a de l'eau. »

Des yeux clairs et fiévreux le fixaient.

« Où Tony ? »

« Au dehors, il pleut. »

« Non ça c'est arrêté il y a deux heures. »

« Il pleuvait aussi. »

« Quand ça Tony. »

« Quand je t'ai…» De sa main tremblante, il indiquait son bras.

« Je ne sais plus : j'ai oublié. »

« Pas moi ! »

« De quoi te rappelles-tu d'autre. »

« De cloches et de bâtons. »

« J'en ai rêvé de ces traits que tu dessinais...»

« Trouves le son… et… » Les yeux se fermaient.

« QUOI TONY ? QUEL SON ? REPONDS MOI ! » Il lui criait après, il ne devait pas, mais devait avoir une réponse. Finalement il lui donna doucement une claque sur le front.

Une dernière fois le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et murmura.

« Il est…là-bas. »

ll ne put en savoir d'avantage.

Le temps passait ; Tony avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se réveiller, et répondre aux questions.

Au bout d'un moment Gibbs, renonça, à quoi bon… Sa cheville le lançait, il s'assit au chevet de son agent et s'endormit à son tour ; il pensa à la jeune femme, là-bas, face à un danger envers lequel elle n'avait aucun entraînement.

La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, Tony délirait, se débattait, luttait. Il était là à le regarder impuissant.

« Bon dieu Sandy que faites-vous ? »

Peu de temps après, Tony se mit à crier.

« Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas venir, lâche-moi, au secours, non… Ricki je ne veux pas venir, pitié. Gibbs.»

Ce dernier sursauta, depuis ses diverses hospitalisations, le jeune homme ne prononçait jamais son nom. Il restait là, à le regarder, impuissant.

« Tony si je savais quoi faire, je le ferai ! Crois moi.»

Pouvait-il vraiment se fier à ce que disait Tony au sujet des cloches, des sons, et qui était là-bas ?

Gibbs avait soif et mal, mais ne prenait aucun médicament, aucune eau, il les gardait pour Tony. De temps en temps ce dernier avait un éclair de lucidité. Ils partageaient alors de rares moments.

« Veux plus. »

« Tu ne veux plus quoi Tony ? »

« Les hôpitaux. »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

Le jeune homme lui montra son poignet gauche.

« Faux, puni, attaché… »

« Battu ? »

Tony le regarda bizarrement.

« Non juste toi, et les… »

Sûr il lui collait quelques slaps, mais de là à dire qu'il le battait…

«Juste une dernière fois. »

« Pas longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Ni toi. »

« Sandy ? »

« Elle est partie chercher du secours. »

« Quand ? »

« «Elle va bientôt revenir. »

La température commençait à baisser dangereusement, Tony ferma les yeux et dériva une nouvelle fois.

Gibbs le réveilla à nouveau, chaque fois il craignait que c'était la dernière.

« Tony tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Si je peux. »

« Raconte-moi un film ? »

« Sérieux ? »

« Celui que tu veux. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ! »

« Je l'aimerai celui-là.»

« Les « Survivants »,…l'équipe de … foot et l'avion. »

« C'était des joueurs de rugby. Non un autre ? »

« Pourtant elle l'aime. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Noire avec des couettes.»

« Gore ! Tu parles qu'elle adore. » Gibbs le regarda curieusement. « Tu te souviens d'Abby ? »

« Pas sur. Elle fait quoi ? »

A travers les nombreuses ouvertures, le patron du NCIS scruta les environs du bus.

« Elle nous recherche certainement, comme la moitié du service. »

Il entendit un léger ronflement.

« Tu dors ? »

« … »

Gibbs changea la compresse humide sur le front de son agent.

« Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, Abby va me tuer. »

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs

Le dialogue entre Tony est Gibbs : vous êtes tous trop jeunes, mais si vous avez le temps louez et regardez le magnifique film « les neiges du Kilimandjaro», un homme blessé qui délire (pendant quasiment tout le film), et revit certaines moments de la vie avec son épouse.

Je trouve que c'était une façon de rapprocher les deux hommes, ces petits dialogues un peu « surnaturels ».

Gibbs demande à Tony de lui raconter un film pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas, j'ai choisi le film exprès, pour le lien avec Abby.

--

Chapitre 3

--

Sandy mit presque une heure à rejoindre l'endroit où le bus avait quitté la route, ou plutôt son centre. Partir chercher de l'aide ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu ces temps-ci.

Au sommet de la côte elle se retourna une dernière fois. Le bus déformé était presque entièrement recouvert de branchages, personne ne les retrouverait. Les deux hommes comptaient sur elle, elle ne devait pas les décevoir. Sa coupure au cuir chevelu saignait à nouveau, chaque pas lui arrachait des gémissements. Quelle direction devait-elle prendre, elle ne connaissait pas la région, en arrière la ville la plus proche se trouvait au moins à 20 km, et devant elle : l'inconnu, mais la route descendait. Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea d'un pas hésitant dans la montée, enjambant branches, et arbustes. Les feuilles tombées et glissantes, rendaient sa progression encore plus difficile. Au-dessus de sa tête à la faveur du jour, les hélicoptères commençaient leur rotation. Trouverait-elle les secours rapidement, combien de temps mettraient-ils à se rendre sur les lieux. Sandy trébucha, et tomba lourdement sur le sol, elle resta quelques instants étendue, à se reposer, lorsqu'elle se releva elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait perdu plus de trois heures.

Toute la région du lac Supérieur avait été touchée, déjà on dénombrait plus de 17 morts ou disparus, des villes ou villages coupés de tout, plusieurs centaines de sans abri.

Après une accalmie, la pluie s'était remise à tomber, elle décida de s'arrêter sous un abri de fortune. Elle n'attendrait jamais la ville avant la nuit. Dans sa poche droite l'arme commençait à peser lourd. Si les hommes étaient encore à leur recherche, s'ils trouvaient Tony et Gibbs avant les secours.

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté la clinique, Gibbs avait remarqué la voiture qui les suivait. Ils avaient tenté de la semer à plusieurs reprises, puis « emprunté » un grand bus sur un parc de stationnement. Peut-être que le propriétaire aura déclaré le vol, en regardant la forêt dévastée autour d'elle, Sandy se dit que le vol d'un bus était la dernière préoccupation de la police en ce moment.

Il ferait nuit dans environ 2 heures, résignée elle reprit sa marche, espérant sans trop y croire rencontrer un véhicule.

--

NCIS lundi 24 mars 2008 : 16h00

Jenny Sheppard n'avait pas autorisé un seul de ses agents à faire le déplacement jusqu'à Munising, deux d'entre eux avaient disparus ce n'était pas la peine d'en perdre d'avantage.

C'était DiNozzo et surtout Gibbs qui manquaient, elle ne pouvait décemment rester assise sans bouger.

Elle regarda Fornell en face d'elle, ce dernier avait passé un dernier savon à ses hommes moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, un bus a été volé, à environ 10 km de l'endroit où ils ont été semés. Ce n'est pas vraiment la direction de l'aéroport, rien ne prouve que ce soit eux. »

« Il faut exploiter toutes les pistes. »

« C'est une région très vallonnée, et boisée, depuis le ciel trouver un bus est peu probable. »

« J'ai un avion qui m'attends, je pars dans une heure. Vous m'accompagniez. »

« Depuis quand le NCIS a son propre avion. »

« Depuis que je le dirige. »

--

Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore 16h45.

Avec le temps couvert l'obscurité tombait très tôt. Les deux agents du NCIS se préparaient à passer leur seconde nuit dans le bus.

Gibbs observait Tony en silence, se demandant si son agent verrait le soleil se lever. Lui-même la faim le tenaillait.

Même pas une barre chocolatée, céréales, pizza ? Celle-là n'existait pas encore.

Il avait soif.

« « Pense à des citrons. » »

Faim

« « Imagine des lièvres à la broches. Tu as toujours ton couteau sur toi. » »

« « Survivants » » : pourquoi Tony avait ressorti ce titre à ce moment-là ? Des cannibales.

Le véhicule fut brusquement éclairé, et une voix lui parvint à travers un haut-parleur.

« Agents Gibbs-DiNozzo vous êtres là ? »

« Oui ! Ici. »

Gibbs sautilla jusqu'au pare-brise et sortit. Deux cordes furent jetées du ciel, l'instant d'après deux hommes se posèrent devant lui.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, l'un restant avec Gibbs, l'autre entrant dans le bus.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Mieux maintenant. Mais comment…»

« Une patrouille locale a recueilli une jeune femme nommée Sandy, elle nous a indiqué le chemin. Qu'est –ce-qui vous a prit de venir ici ? »

« Je me le demande aussi. »

« Nous allons vous hélitreuiller… » L'homme en face de lui ne perdait pas un instant. « Jack envoie les civières ! »

« Une sangle est suffisante, pour moi. »

« Il y a trop de vent, je ne veux pas vous blesser d'avantage. »

Les deux civières descendirent rapidement.

« Occupez-vous d'abord de Tony. »

« On ne partira pas sans lui. »

Quelques minutes après, assis, sanglé soigneusement, Gibbs attendait le retour de Tony, ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement. Le bruit et le mouvement auraient du réveiller le jeune agent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Gibbs appuya la tête contre les parois de l'hélico, ils étaient sauvés, il pouvait se laisser aller.

L'hélicoptère quittait bientôt la scène de l'accident.

« Ne soyez pas inquiet : on lui a donné un léger sédatif, nous sommes au courant de son état de santé. Ca va aller.»

Gibbs sentit à peine la légère pression sur son épaule, la bouteille en plastique placée dans sa main.

Les yeux fixés sur Tony il était comme déconnecté du temps. Réfléchissant à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'année, toutes les épreuves traversées. Le destin pouvait s'acharner sur eux, ils résistaient. Il décapsula la bouteille d'eau et but à petites gorgées.

« Comment va Sandy. »

« Elle nous rejoindra plus tard. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Au Munising Mémorial Hospital. »

Lorsque l'hélicoptère atterrit, ils furent immédiatement prit en charge, et conduits aux urgences. Récoltant le regard haineux des personnes auxquelles ils brûlaient la politesse.

--

Première salle d'examen.

L'interne examina soigneusement la radio.

« C'est une belle entorse, vous n'allez pas pouvoir poser le pied par terre pendant au moins un mois. »

Gibbs écoutait à peine, son esprit était dans la salle voisine.

« Une infirmière va venir bander votre cheville, et votre poignet. »

L'interne lui tendit un verre d'eau et des cachets.

« Ensuite nous vous installerons dans votre chambre. »

« Nous étions deux, comment va l'homme arrivé avec moi. »

« Toujours en salle de soins, vous aurez des nouvelles dès que ce sera possible. »

Aussitôt installé Gibbs téléphona au bureau donner des nouvelles, et apprit que Jenny devait bientôt arriver à Munising.

--

Munising Mémorial Hospital 18h30

Malgré sa faim, Gibbs avait très peu mangé, il regardait la télévision sans la voir. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Tony. Pourquoi mettaient-ils si longtemps ? Que se passait-il ?

Plongé dans une semi-conscience, il se rendit à peine compte lorsque son plateau-repas fut enlevé, et encore moins quand un second lit rejoignit la chambre.

Plus tard

« Jethro ! »

« Hum… »

« Réveille-toi. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine directeur on en tirera rien ce soir. »

« Si leur était arrivé quelque chose Fornell… »

« Je sais. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je vais rester ici, attendre qu'il se réveille.»

--

Etrange cette sensation de douceur sous mes mains, il fait chaud, trop chaud.

« Franchement DiNozzo tu ne pensais pas tout de même te retrouver au paradis ? »

Je reconnais cette voix, parfois douce, parfois autoritaire, mais qui m'a permis de tenir, de me rattacher à une réalité qui n'était plus la mienne.

J'entends des bruits de freinage, tout bouge, des chocs, me voilà la tête en bas, c'est étrange comme sensation. Je glisse, instinctivement je lance mes pieds en avant pour freiner ma descente, rien n'y fait. Enfin un choc encore plus violent, des bruits de tôles écrasées, des cris, des gémissements.

Je peux à peine tourner la tête, j'ai mal partout. Aucun doute je suis vraiment en enfer.

J'entends encore cette voix.

« On va rentrer chez nous ». Il me l'avait promis. Des promesses, encore des promesses, c'est facile d'en faire lorsqu'on ne les tient pas.

« Raconte-moi un film ? N'importe lequel je l'aimerai.»

Une odeur vient frapper mes narines, de celles qui n'existent que dans un seul endroit.

Encore une promesse non tenue. Je dois partir, me sauver, j'essaie encore de bouger. Une main se pose sur mon front.

« Tony calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Une autre voix que je connais, je l'associe à un bracelet fait de scoubidou, bleu pale, en plus foncé 5 lettres. Elle est là, j'essaie de tourner la tête, me repérer à sa voix, de l'appeler. Je ne peux pas parler, ma gorge est en feu.

« Tony faites un effort, ouvrez vos yeux, je sais que vous pouvez. »

D'autres voix se superposent.

« Ton patron ne viendra pas, il te croit mort, il a même assisté à ton enterrement. »

Il entendit sa propre voix.

« Si vous voulez me tuer faites-le ici. »

Un coup de feu, une douleur à l'épaule, un choc sur la tête.

Ce n'est pas vrai, je refuse de revivre tout ce que j'ai enduré.

Si je me réveille, que j'ouvre les yeux, le cauchemar finira ; peut-être.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

MINI CHAPITRE

--

Chapitre 4

--

Dès que Tony avait commencé à s'agiter, Sandy s'était rendue immédiatement à son chevet, il rêvait, tout simplement. Elle devait l'aider. Elle lui parla doucement, comme elle le faisait dans le passé à Béthesda,

ou comme à la clinique de River Lake dernièrement, lorsqu'elle passait des nuits à son chevet.

Dans le lit voisin Gibbs venait de se réveiller à ses paroles.

« C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous Jethro. »

Il tourna la tête en direction de Jenny Sheppard.

« Directeur ! Il y a longtemps que tu es là. »

« Depuis hier soir. »

« Mais… » Il vérifia sa montre 7h30.

« Tu avais besoin de dormir. » Elle désigna Tony du doigt. « Lui aussi. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Quand ils l'ont emmené dans la chambre hier soir tu dormais. D'ailleurs même moi je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. »

« Jenny ! »

« Chut tais-toi. »

« Mais… »

« Arrêtes de crier. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Il a prit un sérieux coup de froid. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

« Il a un léger traumatisme crânien. Il est couvert de bleus, comme vous deux. »

Tout prêt d'eux Sandy continuait à parler doucement.

« Doucement buvez à petits coups… voilà c'est très bien… n'essayez pas de parler, vous avez prit froid, demain cela ira mieux. Tony savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, et ne fit qu'un geste : montra son poignet droit.

Gibbs qui n'avait rien vu de la scène commençait à s'impatienter.

« Alors ? »

« Jethro ! »

Sandy se retourna enfin.

« Il se souvient de mon bracelet ! »

« Ouf… »

Jenny Sheppard poussa également un « ouf » de soulagement. Elle regarda son ex-partenaire qui se détendait petit à petit et se reposait sur les oreillers, fermant les yeux.

« Jethro, ton accident… Je connais le responsable. »

« Kaddour ? Il n'y a que lui. »

« Non le FBI. »

« Quoi ? »

« Moins fort. »

Il baissa d'un ton

« Qui ? »

« Fornell ! Il avait assigné une de ses équipes à ta sécurité… devant le regard « mortel » que lui lança Gibbs elle crut bon de rajouter précipitamment : et celle de Tony bien évidemment.»

« Je vais le… où est-il ? »

« Il va venir tout à l'heure. »

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 5

--

Gibbs observait son voisin qui dormait à nouveau. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Sandy, une revue sur les genoux lisait, veillait sur eux.

Fornell et Jenny Sheppard venaient de partir. Il hésitait encore entre leur tordre le cou ou les remercier.

Il n'était pas sûr que Tony les ait reconnu, mais ce dernier avait écouté le récit des derniers évènements, sommeillant à moitié.

Pouvait-il en vouloir à l'homme du FBI : probablement pas, à sa place qu'aurait-il fait ? La même chose.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais Kaddour représentait une menace, ils devaient absolument mettre tout en œuvre afin de le retrouver ; l'éliminer.

Gibbs regarda le fauteuil roulant, les béquilles, lui et Tony faisaient des cibles trop faciles.

Fornell désirait les mettre sous protection, mais comment ? Gibbs ne se voyait pas dans sa maison, suivi comme son ombre par des gardes du corps. Il y avait également le cas Tony. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui une fois arrivés à Washington, il ne méritait pas de retourner à Béthesda, ou ailleurs, même pour un court laps de temps. Il progressait doucement à son rythme, il ne pourrait pas retravailler avant longtemps, et il ne devait pas rester seul, certainement pas sans protection.

Jenny Sheppard connaissait très bien Gibbs, une fois à Washington il ne tarderait pas à revenir au NCIS, ne serait-ce que pour montrer qui commandait son équipe, elle l'avait senti rapidement lors de leur conversation, à sa façon de poser des question, de dire ce qu'il aurait ou pas fait. Mais elle avait également remarqué les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lançait en direction de Tony.

Il se souvint de leur conversation.

_« Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger. »_

_Pas besoin de lui rappeler, Tony représentait beaucoup pour lui à présent. Il lui avait sauvé la vie au mépris de sa propre sécurité. _

_«Tony a besoin de moi. »_

_« Pour guérir il devra apprendre à faire seul face à ses propres réalités. »_

Le jeune homme guérirait plus vite avec lui à ses côtés. Il devait trouver une solution et rapidement, afin que la prochaine fois que Tony se réveille, il puisse lui annoncer, faire une promesse, ou encore tenir celles qui avaient été faites.

Il y avait autre chose également, Tony renfermait dans les replis de sa mémoire, un élément essentiel dans leur recherche sur Kaddour, c'était une certitude Cette information ils devaient absolument l'avoir, et il devait être à ses côtés le jour où Tony en parlerait à nouveau.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi DiNozzo ?»

« Il ne peut pas vous entendre, il s'est rendormi. »

« Je sais Sandy, je pensais tout haut. »

« Tony est un problème ? »

« Il l'a toujours été. »

Sandy voyait bien qu'il plaisantait.

« Sandy ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir parler plus librement.

« Quand vous rentrerez à Washington, quels sont vos projets ? »

« Je ne vais retravailler que dans deux semaines, je vais sans doute aller voir mes parents. Vous et Tony n'avez plus besoin de moi à présent. »

« Vous avez été très courageuse. »

Elle le regarda surprise, jamais il ne lui avait fait un compliment.

« Vous ne m'avez pas vue sur la route, je tremblais, j'avais peur. »

« Vous avez réussit ! »

« Vous comptiez sur moi. »

Il est certain qu'ils formaient une sacrée équipe.

Sandy et Gibbs, se regardèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Ils l'avaient échappée belle.

Le jeune femme se rendit compte que malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne savait pas grand-chose l'un sur l'autre.

« Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie. »

Gibbs sursauta, surpris par la question.

« Juste mon travail. »

« Et Tony ? »

« Beaucoup trop. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a disons une vie amoureuse assez mouvementée. C'est un dragueur invétéré, un italien…»

Sandy nota immédiatement qu'il parlait de nouveau de Tony au présent.

« Vous n'êtes obligé de rentrer avec nous Sandy. Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. »

L'anxiété filtrait à travers ses paroles.

« Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. »

Tony bougea et gémit doucement dans son sommeil.

« Quand pourrez-vous partir ? »

« Dans quatre ou cinq jours. »

« Et après quels sont vos projets ? »

Il n'était pas prêt de descendre dans son sous-sol travailler sur son bateau.

« J'ai un assassin à arrêter. »

« Dans votre état ? »

« Plus vite on l'aura trouvé, plus vitre nous pourrons retourner à une vie normale. »

« Et Tony que va-t-il devenir dans tout cela ? »

« Je sais c'est ce qui m'inquiète, le plus. Je souhaite lui éviter de retourner à l'hôpital. Il va mieux, même si sa mémoire lui fait encore défaut, il peut nous aider pour l'enquête. »

« Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.»

Gibbs nota le petit éclat de malice qui traversa le regard de la jeune femme.

« Et sur vous. »

Gibbs se cala davantage au fond de ses oreillers et poussa un soupir.

Entre Jenny et Fornell qui ne partiraient pas sans lui, et Sandy qui venait quasiment de se proposer de s'occuper d'eux, il se dit, qu'ils étaient mal barrés.

--

Dimanche 30 mars 2008 – 16h30.

Les deux voitures se garèrent devant la maison.

Tony sortit le premier et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Gibbs lâcha un instant l'une de ses béquilles et lui tendit les clefs.

« Vas-y DiNozzo entre le premier. »

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? »

« C'est simple : ici ou l'hôpital. C'est toi qui choisis. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour décider le jeune homme.

Derrière son dos Gibbs, Jenny et Sandy se jetaient des regards complices.

La clef tourna doucement dans la serrure, Tony avança de quelques mètres, il regardait chaque meuble comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

« Ta chambre est la troisième porte sur ta gauche. »

Il avança comme indiqué, il ouvrit la porte et posa son sac sur le lit. Il faisait soleil à l'extérieur, et quelques rayons le défiaient sournoisement. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors, humant les odeurs de la rue. Il resta là quelques minutes, puis referma doucement.

Fornell lui apporta le reste de ses affaires.

« Prenez votre temps, nous nous retrouverons au salon, »

Quelques bruits dans la chambre à côtés indiquèrent que Sandy s'installait également.

Il lui fallut une heure pour déballer ses affaires, et prendre une douche. Le voyage l'avait beaucoup fatigué, il aurait aimé se coucher un peu, mais il devait faire un effort ils l'attendaient. La maison était étonnement silencieuse, comme déserte. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes qui ne correspondaient à rien, au moins cela lui permettrait de s'orienter. Enfin il arriva devant la dernière, il sentit une présence dans son dos, quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

Au moment où il ouvrit la lumière s'alluma : un « surprise » retentit bruyamment, au-dessus d'une table dressée pour l'occasion, une banderole « bienvenue Tony », une jeune habillée de noir, lança des cotillons, elle sautait en l'air en criant « youppie ». Un homme âgé, le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir Tony. »

Un plus jeune portant également des lunettes lui tendit timidement la main.

Un autre les cheveux coupés en brosse lui dit. : « Tu as bonne mine. »

Une jeune femme les yeux foncés, des longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, l'embrassa sur la joue tout en clignant de l'œil à Sandy. « Je vois que tu vas briser un autre cœur. »

Tony répondit à chaque étreinte poliment, ces gens avaient l'air de le connaître, ils évoquaient bien quelques souvenirs, mais sans plus.

Au-dehors, les agents du FBI commençaient leur travail de surveillance.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 6

--

Autour de la table du salon. (Maison de Gibbs)

Sandy scrutait Gibbs, elle commençait à le connaître, bientôt ! Pour lui pouvait signaler le lendemain. La jeune femme était consciente que si elle ne lui « autorisait » pas cette folie, il risquait de se braquer, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : lui demander d'être prudent.

Gibbs savait que McGee avait installé la petite télévision équipée d'un lecteur de DVD ramenée de l'hôpital de Béthesda, ainsi qu'une sélection de bons vieux films noirs, ou westerns tels que Tony affectionnait particulièrement. Il lui donnerait les DVD le lendemain après le petit déjeuner.

« Vous y allez demain n'est ce pas ? »

« Avez-vous téléphoné à vos parents ? »

« Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Agent Gibbs je… »

« Jethro. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est mon prénom. Vous pourriez commencer à l'utiliser. »

« Promettez-moi de faire attention. »

Gibbs observa Sandy attentivement, elle avait deviné.

« Le jour où vous déciderez de ne plus faire le métier d'infirmière, prévenez-moi je vous embauche au NCIS. »

Vingt deux heures approchait lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir se coucher. Sandy vérifia une dernière fois que Tony dormait. Elle s'inquiétait, et ses nombreuses allées et venues entre les deux chambres, démontraient son niveau d'anxiété. Gibbs avait le sommeil léger, de plus il était sur ses gardes, les vas et viens commençaient à l'agacer. Vers 03h00 du matin, la maison retrouva enfin sa quiétude.

Tony se réveilla le premier, un moment affolé, il se calma rapidement lorsqu'il reconnu la forme familière assoupit sur une chaise dans la chambre. Il se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Sandy, et enfila un peignoir. Il mourrait de faim. Il prit le plus discrètement possible la direction de la cuisine, et comme la veille il ne trouva pas la pièce du premier coup. Il prépara du café, alors qu'il mangeait des céréales. Il se sentait bien, il ne se souvenait pas des évènements de la veille, ni ce qu'il faisait dans cette maison qui ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnue.

Chaque matin des souvenirs disparaissaient, alors que d'autres prenaient le relais. Conséquences normales de son état de santé, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, un jour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, en attendant il devait s'armer de patience.

Il regarda au-dehors, deux nouvelles voitures venaient d'arriver, en remplacement d'une seule.

Il était désorienté, jamais il n'aurait du s'hasarder à se lever tout seul après avoir dormi si longtemps. Il passa alors devant une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore « explorée », elle se trouvait tout de suite à gauche avant celle de l'entrée. Quelque chose l'attirait, il ne savait quoi, il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière. Il commença à paniquer, il respira lentement tel qu'on lui avait apprit. Il devait le faire, soit pour combattre ses fantômes passés, même à venir, ou toute autre raison que son inconscient lui indiquait.

Il ouvrit la porte.

--

Gibbs se leva à son tour, réveillé par l'agréable odeur du café frais. Il pensa immédiatement que Sandy s'était levée la première, après sa nuit agitée, ce serait le plus normal. Pourtant en dégustant la première gorgée du breuvage qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, il devina immédiatement qui le lui avait préparé : Tony, lui seul pouvait faire un tel jus de chaussette, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il nettoya la cafetière et refit un café digne de ce nom. En se disant :

«Il est parti se recoucher. »

« Où est Tony ? »

Gibbs sursauta et se retourna.

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Non, il s'est levé, et je l'ai pas entendu. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à son chevet. »

Ils se regardèrent vraiment inquiets, réalisant d'un coup, que le jeune agent avait disparu.

Gibbs attrapa ses béquilles, se préparant à se lever. Mais Sandy le devança.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais faire appel aux agents de surveillance, nous le retrouverons ! »

Ils fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble, appelèrent mais personne ne répondit, au bout d'une heure ils devaient se résoudre : Tony avait disparu ; et personne ne s'était aperçu de rien…

--

Gibbs n'en revenait pas : Tony disparu ! Avec deux personnes pour veiller sur lui à l'intérieur de sa maison, sans compter sur les 4 ; non 8 agents de surveillance, il s'était volatilisé. Sauvé ? Non ! Peu probable. Enlevé ? Possible ; mais comment ?

Incroyable s'il n'avait pas jeté le café imbuvable ils en seraient réduits à évaluer l'heure entre laquelle il avait fait couler l'eau, et le moment où lui-même avait bu cette infecte chose…

--

Dès que Tony avait posé son pied sur la première marche en bois, instinctivement il sut qu'il devait continuer à descendre. Il y avait combien de marches 17 peut-être 12, il n'en avait cure. Attiré par l'odeur de sciure, il progressait. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuya contre la charpente en bois, puis sommeilla. Il entendit soudainement des voix, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout se bouscula dans son esprit ; des gens le cherchait, voulaient lui faire du mal, il chercha un endroit où se cacher. Sous l'établi, comme un chemin ; un refuge, il s'y engouffra. Oublié et caché aux yeux du monde, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en chien de fusil. De son index droit, il reprit ses bâtons, ceux-là même qui le hantaient depuis tant de jours, semaines, mois, que personne n'avait réussi à déchiffrer, aucun être vivant sur cette terre ne pouvait le libérer de ce cauchemar.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

--

Chapitre 7

--

Incroyable la matinée était passée, et Tony toujours absent. La maison avait été fouillée entièrement, malgré la désapprobation de Sandy, Gibbs s'était joint aux recherches. Des voitures quadrillaient le quartier, les agents interrogeaient les voisins, malgré toutes ces forces déployées le jeune agent demeurait introuvable.

Au fond de lui Gibbs doutait que Tony soit sorti.

« Jethro, voyez-vous un endroit où il pourrait être ? »

« Non Sandy je crois que nous avons tout fouillé. »

« Une cachette peut-être ? »

« Il n'y… Il ne la connaît pas… Seule… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Suivez moi.»

Il se leva rapidement, les escaliers du sous-sol seraient une véritable corvée mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il ouvrit la porte. Alluma la lumière.

« Vous allez vous rompre le cou. Je vais y aller.»

« Laissez-moi faire, je vous appelle en cas de besoin. »

Il prit les béquilles dans sa main droite, s'assit par terre, tendit sa jambe blessée en avant, et finalement entreprit de descendre les escaliers sur les fesses.

Dans son sous-sol il y avait un petit recoin, ou sa fille se réfugiait parfois, de là elle pouvait le regarder travailler sur son bateau. Si Tony était descendu, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait effrayé, si…, il n'y avait plus que là.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se baisser, il l'entendait respirer, Tony s'était réfugié sous l'établi.

« Sandy faites stopper les recherches je l'ai retrouvé, il va bien. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non je m'en occupe. »

Gibbs était divisé entre le fait de lui crier dessus, ce qui certainement n'arrangerait pas les choses, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'abaisser et le supplier de sortir.

Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à s'asseoir à quelques mètres de l'entrée improvisée.

« Tu nous a fichu une sacrée trouille. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu ne dois pas te cacher, personne ne veut te faire de mal, tu es en sécurité ici. Enfin là-haut. »

Il était sûr que son agent l'entendait.

« Tony sors, il est bientôt midi, tu dois avoir faim. Dépêche-toi je ne te crierai pas dessus. Je sais que tu es là. »

« J'ai pas faim. »

« Tu penses rester ici toute la journée ? »

« Non : plus. »

« Parfais alors moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber. Tu as besoin d'aide et je suis là. Pourquoi es-tu descendu seul ?»

« J'ai voulu savoir, retrouver des souvenirs. Quelque chose m'a attiré. »

Gibbs connaissait bien cette impression, elle le poursuivait depuis des années, c'est pour cela qu'il conservait cette maison, et continuait sans cesse de construire des bateaux, de les brûler et de les recommencer.

« Elle aussi aimait se réfugier à cet endroit. »

« … »

«Il y a bien longtemps, avant que je n'entre au NCIS, parfois j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence. Elle m'observait des heures travailler sur mon bateau, parfois elle m'aidait. »

« … »

« Toi ta place préférée était assis sur les escaliers. Mais tu ne m'as jamais aidé, on ne peut dire que tu sois vraiment un manuel. Nous passions des heures à discuter, des enquêtes, de tout et de rien.»

« J'ai vécu ici ? »

La voix de Gibbs était brisée par l'émotion, il continua ignorant la question.

« Elle aurait à peu près ton âge à présent. Tu es venu dans cette pièce chercher des réponses, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. J'aurai du commencer moi-même les recherches par cet endroit.»

« Je me suis endormi, j'ai entendu des voix, j'ai paniqué, désolé. »

Gibbs leva les yeux, au-dessus des marches Sandy les regardait, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Tony ne semblait pas être prêt à quitter son refuge provisoire.

Si la gentillesse n'avait aucun effet, il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

« DiNozzo je te préviens, si tu ne sors pas d'ici à trois, tu vas le regretter. Un… deux… »

« … »

« Trois.

Enfin il y eut du mouvement.

Le jeune agent sorti du dessous de l'établi, une chaîne en argent avec une petite médaille de Saint-Christophe dans la main.

Gibbs prit les objets, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient perdus."

Tony l'aida à se relever, puis s'approcha de la charpente en bois, et la caressa doucement.

« Ton bateau n'a pas beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« La faute à qui DiNozzo ? J'ai passé des semaines à te chercher, et à m'occuper de toi. »

Tony baissa la tête, prenant un air coupable.

« Je te fait perdre ton temps. »

Clac. En réponse au bruit sourd il y eut un double aïe.

L'un frictionna sa main, l'autre l'arrière de sa tête.

« Bien fait ! Cela t'apprendra à me taper à tout bout de champ, sur la tête. »

« Parfait Tony, alors dépêche toi de passer sous la douche avant de manger, tu es couvert de poussière. »

« Tu ne veux pas d'aide pour monter les escaliers ? »

« Le plus dur : c'est la descente. »

Tony remonta doucement.

Sandy n'avait pas bougé et attendait Gibbs, avec une question.

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« … »

« La personne dont vous parliez tout à l'heure. »

« Elle n'est plus de ce monde. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Le regard de Gibbs se durcit.

« Elle est morte, assassinée avec sa mère. »

Sandy regretta immédiatement de s'être montrée trop curieuse.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

--

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Tony confus n'essaya pas d'entamer la conversation, Sandy était troublée et gênée, Gibbs passé déjà à autre chose.

« Tony ! »

Ce dernier leva le regard de son assiette pour croiser les yeux bleus de son patron.

« Oui ? »

« Je vais m'absenter cet après-midi. Ce ne sera pas long, il y a des DVD sur la table du salon, c'est pour toi. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non ! » L'ordre était sans appel.

« Tu vas les voir ? »

« Qui ? »

Tony baissa la tête : penaud.

« Les personnes qui étaient là hier soir ! » Comment avait-il espéré un seul instant qu'on tienne compte de son avis, ses espoirs... Sa mémoire était plus trouée qu'un essor-salade. Pourtant : s'il y avait enquête, lui aussi souhaitait contribuer ; à sa façon, avec ses faibles moyens. Après tout, la victime : C'était lui.

Gibbs sollicitait son aide, mais l'éloignait à chaque occasion. Comment lui était-il possible de se repérer.

Parallèlement son boss devait asseoir son autorité envers cet agent « électron libre ».

« Tony ! Ce ne sont pas des personnes, mais nos/tes partenaires. Quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras venir.»

Le jeune homme le regarda tristement.

« Oui je comprends…» Il n'avait plus faim soudainement, c'était si simple pour eux d'imposer leur aide, et de refuser la sienne. Tony se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre, sans passer par le salon, il marchait la tête basse.

Gibbs comprit à cet instant que son agent avait besoin d'aide, sans doute aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il attrapa ses béquilles puis s'élança aussi vite que possible derrière lui.

« Tony attends ! »

Clac. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent. Et Gibbs avait faillit se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Il entre dans la pièce, la colère l'emportant sur les scrupules.

« Je te préviens ne refait plus jamais cela. »

Tony assis sur le lit, tournait le dos à la porte.

« Sinon quoi ? »

A sa voix Gibbs pouvait deviner qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur.

« Tu verras bien. »

Le jeune homme se retourna les yeux humides.

« Tu ne me questionnes jamais. »

« Que veux-tu que je te demande Tony ? »

« De quoi je me souviens.»

--


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

--

Chapitre 8

--

La colère de Gibbs tomba d'un seul coup. Une nouvelle fois, il devait faire face à l'une des multiples personnalités qui « hantait » son agent. Chaque jour était une nouvelle épreuve que leur réservait le destin. Gibbs regarda sa montre, Fornell viendrait le chercher dans une demie heure, il consacrerait ce temps à son agent. Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tony je n'ai pas besoin de t'interroger, je sais tout ce dont tu te remémores. »

« Comment tu fais ? Moi je n'en sais rien. »

« Tu connais ton nom, tu nous reconnais Sandy et moi, Jenny et Fornell, sans doute même Ducky, tu ne cherches plus à t'enfuir. Tout à l'heure dans la cave, tu t'aies souvenu du bateau que je construisais. Quand nous attendions les secours, dans le bus, tu as évoqué tes souvenirs. Tu ne dois pas chercher à brûler les étapes. Un matin tu trouveras les réponses, même si tu préfères les questions. »

« J'en ai besoin. C'est important.»

« Quoi ? Tu veux venir ? Parfait ? Si jamais tu as un problème, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

« Je voudrais aider. »

« Tu m'aides en restant ici. »

« Oui mais… »

« Sors ! Je ne ferai rien pour te retenir ; mais une fois dehors, la CIA, le FBI, et même le NCIS voudront t'interroger, il arrivera un moment où ni Jenny, ni Fornell ne pourront te protéger.»

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Gibbs le regarda un moment, son rôle était de l'aider, pas de l'enfoncer.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne te souviens de rien.» Le ton était plutôt las.

Tony fixa son « supérieur », cherchant à comprendre, espérant trouver une faille dans ce raisonnement implacable.

« Toi tu le sais ! Tu peux m'aider. »

Gibbs ne savait que dire, que faire, dans un geste apaisant, il posa sa main gauche sur le genou droit de son agent.

Tony ne le repoussa pas, étonné par ce geste amical et inattendu de cet homme dont le regard ne trahissait que rarement ses émotions.

«Je suis désolé. » Gibbs enfreignant une de ses propre règles, surtout face à un de ses agents, cela devait être beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Je suppose que je dois visionner les DVD. J'espère au moins qu'ils me plairont ! » Il se leva résigné.

« Tony c'est pour ton bien. Comprends-le. »

« Je voulais me rendre utile. »

Comme lui en tenir rigueur. Le fait qu'il veuille s'investir était un bon signe, même si cela ne resterait qu'un un feu de paille. Peut-être avait-il, éprouvait-il simplement le besoin de relever un défi, un tout petit, qui serait à sa portée. Un truc comme :

« Entendu, commence par faire du vrai café, ensuite on avisera. »

« Ce devrait être dans mes cordes.»

Tony quitta la pièce d'un pas à peine plus léger, et Gibbs réfléchissait aux prochaines épreuves.

--

Quand Gibbs sortit de sa maison, Fornell l'attendait déjà, au volant d'une dodge charger gris métallisé, un des hommes à l'arrière lui ouvrit la portière, côté passager. L'homme du NCIS prit place sans un mot.

Le trajet ne devait pas durer plus de 15/20 minutes. Le silence dans le véhicule devenait pesant, dérangeant, troublant, inquiétant ; celui dont-il ne fallait mieux rien dire…

--

Gibbs et Fornell descendirent tout de suite au labo scientifique. Abby et McGee étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre, l'endroit raisonnait de plusieurs sons de cloches. Le bruit d'une conversation agitée couvrait en partie celles-ci.

« Enfin Abby, Tony a pu faire erreur, ou Gibbs mal interpréter. »

« McGee ! Tony ne se trompe jamais. »

« L'ancien Tony, mais pas celui que nous avons rencontré hier après-midi.»

«Je devrais te… » La jeune femme donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas. »

« C'est pour avoir douté de Tony. »

Clac.

« AÏe »

« Et celle-là de moi. »

Les deux agents se retournèrent d'un bloc.

« Patron, Fornell, on ne vous avait pas entendu arriver. »

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné McGee. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien de nouveau. »

Abby sauta de sa chaise, et l'avança pour que son patron puisse se mettre à l'aise.

«Je savais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? »

« Rien d'important. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Gibbs n'aimait pas s'asseoir, il se sentait en difficulté, en état d'infériorité, pourtant il accepta, sentant que leur conversation durerait longtemps.

« J'ai réussit à isoler, sans aucun doute ce sont des cloches d'église. Il n'y a rein d'autre.»

« Cela limite tes recherches. »

« Ce que tu demandes est virtuellement impossible. Il y a des centaines d'églises, beaucoup encore sonnent les quart d'heure et demi heure.»

« Je sais en France il y a une ville aux 100 clochers. »

McGee qui a présent était devenu un expert en sonnailles, crut bon d'ajouter.

« Chacune cloche a un son différent. »

Lorsque Gibbs lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier, il opéra une retraite tactique derrière un écran.

Le patron du NCIS était conscient que découvrir l'endroit où se cachait Kaddour à partir d'un hypothétique son de cloche était irréalisable, mais cela demeurait leur seul espoir. Il avait encore à l'oreille les mots de DiNozzo : **« Trouves le son… et… » « Il est…là-bas. »**

Depuis tout ce temps, Tony faisait des bâtons pour leur indiquer une piste, des bâtons qui changeaient, d'épaisseur, de longueur, mais dont personne n'avait réussit jusqu'à présent à en déchiffrer le code.

Gibbs les regarda tous, Fornell, Abby, McGee, ils devaient se battre, pour le NCIS, pour l'équipe, pour son agent, tout simplement.

Le temps jouait contre eux, la guérison de Tony pourrait prendre plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, et Kaddour de part ses précédentes actions étaient toujours présent et aiguisé, tendu vers un seul but : la vengeance.

Il y avait certes des moyens rapides et efficaces afin que Tony retrouve la mémoire, cela allait de l'hypnose au sérum de vérité, en passant par un séjour à Trumell coast. Gibbs l'avait clairement formulé :

« Moi vivant, aucun de ces traitements ne sera appliqué. »

Mais la question était : serait-il toujours là ?

--


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

--

Chapitre 9

--

Qui était-il CE Gibbs pour décider ainsi de la vie ou la mort de l'un de ses agents ; McGee le savait ; ils lui appartenaient.

Mais ce que faisait Gibbs pour Tony, il le ferait pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et c'était réciproque.

Fornell n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il s'approcha, regarda les diagrammes des différents écrans, entre la musique d'origine et celles téléchargées sur le web, il n'y avait parfois que peu de nuance. Le matériel de la jeune experte en police scientifique était tellement pointu, qu'une infime variation faisait toute la distinction. La jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait tord, retrouver la provenance des sons de cloches relevait d'un miracle.

« Sans l'aide de DiNozzo vous n'arriverez à rien vous perdez votre temps. »

L'agent du FBI exprimait tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

Gibbs le rejoignit.

« Vous pensez à quelque chose Tobias ? »

« Rien de ce que vous m'autoriseriez ! »

Là-dessus le patron du NCIS avait été plus que clair. Mais le problème depuis tout à l'heure, devenait différent ; Tony souhaitait les aider, jusqu'à quelles extrémités serait-il capable d'aller, pouvait-il émotionnellement gérer ? Gibbs ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : absolument éviter que les deux hommes se retrouvent seuls.

« Moi j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Tous se tournèrent vers McGee.

« Un compromis, mettons Tony dans une pièce avec un tableau et un marqueur, et diffusons cette bande son ; doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il pourrait…»

«McGee ! Si vous continuez, je vais vous en faire entendre des sons de cloches, et ceux-là vous n'aurez aucun mal à les identifier. »

« L'idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de Randall.»

Gibbs se leva précipitamment, oubliant sa cheville fragile. Il serait tombé si Abby ne l'avait pas rattrapé « « au vol. » »

« Abby je ne vais pas.. . »

La jeune femme recula devant l'éclat dans les yeux de son supérieur. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à présent ; et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ceux qui avaient osé comploter, en son absence.

« Enfin comme tu veux. »

Gibbs se rétablit, repoussa son assistance. Il prit ses béquilles, puis sorti du labo. Fornell eut juste le temps de s'élancer à sa poursuite, et de le rejoindre avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment. Il présageait l'imminence d'un affrontement inévitable.

« Gibbs ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il a fait un remarquable travail pendant votre absence et celle du directeur. »

« Je sais ; Jenny m'en a parlé, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de… »

« Pour l'instant il dirige votre équipe, il a besoin de soutien, pas de quelqu'un qui lui mette les bâtons dans les roues. »

« Il ne grimpera pas les échelons au détriment de DiNozzo !»

« Pensez-vous réellement que c'est ce qu'il a en tête ? »

« A vous de me le dire.»

« Je suis persuadé que non. Vous ne pouviez espérer un meilleur agent ; efficace, autonome, sachant motiver ses troupes. »

« Comme DiNozzo. »

« Arrêtez de ramener tout à lui. Ils ne sont en rien comparables.»

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Kate s'énervait sur son PC, alors que Randall, le dos tourné, affalé sur son fauteuil « en mode relax » lisait tranquillement un dossier à voix haute.

**« «****Académie militaire de Rhode Island**

**Peoria, IL Département de la police - 2 ans **

**Philadelphia, PA Département de la police - 18 mois **

**Baltimore, MD Police Department - 22 months****Baltimore, MD Département de la police - 22 mois **

**NCIS : Washington DC : depuis 2002 » **

Il bouge presque autant que moi. » »

Gibbs fixa Fornell un instant.

« Vous disiez Tobias ? »

Ce dernier préféra ne pas répondre.

Les motifs qui avaient générés les différentes mutations des deux agents n'étaient en rien comparables. En repensant à l'histoire que Randall avait racontée près de son bateau, Gibbs sentit son ressentiment à l'égard de l'agent diminuer. Comme lui, mais à sa manière, Randall prenait soin des agents sous ses ordres, ou précisément en cet instant à ceux qui l'avait été, ou aurait pu l'être. Kate leva la tête.

« Gibbs, Fornell. »

« Agent Todd.»

Gibbs lui répondit à peine, il contourna le bureau de Randall.

« Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous fouillez le passé de DiNozzo ? »

« Nous essayons une approche différente du problème, nous partons du principe que si Tony a identifié ces sons c'est qu'il les entendait régulièrement, soit près de son appartement, de son lieu de travail, le trajet entre les deux, en mission d'infiltration, ou autre. »

« Vous progressez ? »

Randal s'assit normalement à son bureau.

« A vrai dire pas autant que je l'espérai. Nous remontons sur 13 ans. Nous pensons faire appel à des collectionneurs de sons de cloches pour nous aider.»

Sur le bureau, plusieurs clichés représentants les différents tableaux de traits, ceux-ci provenaient de

Trumell coast. Gibbs les observa un à un.

« Vous comptez en faire quoi ? »

« Je vais faire appel à un graphologue, je reste persuadé qu'il y a un message à travers ces traits. »

« Le FBI n'a rien trouvé, en presque 2 mois, et vous en quelques jours vous pensez faire mieux. »

« Il nous faudrait plus de clichés. »

« Justement c'est pour cela que je suis ici. » Gibbs se tourna vers Kate et Fornell, il ne fit qu'un seul geste de la tête, les deux agents comprirent immédiatement et quittèrent l'Open Space.

« Randall je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois, je veux que vous laissiez Tony tranquille, il est hors de question que vous le soumettiez à un quelconque test, je peux réussir à canaliser le FBI, je ne veux pas à avoir en plus à gérer ma propre équipe. »

Randall blêmit, il se leva lentement.

« C'est mon enquête et mon équipe à présent, soit vous l'acceptez, ou… »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant céder. Le regard de Gibbs aurait pu faire geler les flammes de l'Enfer.

« Ou alors quoi ? »

Le nouveau chef d'équipe déglutit difficilement.

« Je vous fais reconduire à l'extérieur, et vous interdit l'accès au bâtiment.»

De surprise Gibbs en laissa tomber ses béquilles, il se reprit rapidement et posa les deux mains sur le bureau devant lui.

« Je vous mets au défi. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus, Randall attrapa le téléphone, et appuya sur une touche.

« Allo la sécurité…»

Gibbs coupa la communication. Fornell avait raison, Randall et DiNozzo n'avaient rien de comparable. Il ramassa ses béquilles et se dirigea vers ce qui était désormais son ancien bureau. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire espérer que Fornell remonte rapidement.

--

Pour **emmadinozzo**, normalement la scène dans le bus devait être différente. Mon idée : je la garde sous le coude. Ne vous attendez pas à un slash ou lemon, je jongle, mais reste correcte.

Toutefois en écrivant les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent, une idée m'a traversée l'esprit. Je pense qu'elle devrait vous plaire. Il faut un peu de temps pour que je la mette en place.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 10

--

Les deux hommes s'observaient du coin de l'œil, conscient que chacun d'entre eux avait peut-être franchi un point de ron-retour.

Comment en étaient-ils parvenus à une telle situation ? Ils travaillaient pour le même gouvernement, la même agence, le même directeur, dans la même équipe. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

Jenny Sheppard qui observait la scène depuis le réseau interne de caméras, aurait pu calmer le jeu, mais elle avait décidé de laisser les deux hommes régler leur différent seuls.

Depuis ce début d'année, Gibbs n'était plus très objectif quand cela touchait son « meilleur » agent de terrain, et Randall l'était trop.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes à observer les deux agents, Randall imprimait et composait des dossiers, Gibbs renfrogné dans son coin, le suivait des yeux.

Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Kate et Fornell, ce dernier ce dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

« Vous êtes prêt ? On peut y aller ? »

« Oui Tobias. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Avant de se lever Gibbs ouvrit le tiroir supérieur gauche de son bureau, y déposa son arme, sa plaque, son téléphone de service. Aucun de ses gestes n'avait échappé aux trois agents.

Gibbs referma le tiroir, se leva, et suivit Fornell jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il passa devant Kate sans dire un mot, celle-ci baissa la tête. Avant que les portes ne se referment son regard erra à travers la pièce, sur le balcon du MTAC. ELLE était là il le savait. Jeny Sheppard n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt pour le défendre, ou tout simplement pour le retenir.

McGee regagna l'Open Space quelques minutes après.

« Où est Gibbs ? »

« Parti McGee. »

« Il revient quand ? »

Kate fixa Randall, qui ne disait rien, ne réagissait pas, comme absent, ou non concerné. Enfin le regard de ce dernier se posa sur les deux agents, puis sur le bureau vide, et revint enfin à Kate et McGee. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre retentit lugubrement dans le silence, le temps était suspendu, attendant la réponse. Randall leva les yeux, Jenny Sheppard s'appuya au balcon et les observa sans rien dire, ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis le chef d'équipe reporta son attention à ses deux agents.

« Il ne reviendra pas McGee. »

--

La voiture du FBI emprunta une autre direction pour rentrer au domicile de Gibbs, c'était la procédure standard dans le cadre d'une protection.

A l'intérieur, personne ne parlait. Le silence et le calme apparent de l'ex-agent du NCIS, mettait mal à l'aise tous les occupants du véhicule.

Le trajet mit environ une trentaine de minutes, enfin il stoppa devant la porte du domicile.

Gibbs descendit lentement et referma doucement la portière sans un mot.

Fornell attendit qu'il soit rentré dans la maison pour démarrer. Il n'en revenait pas, quelqu'un avait réussit à écorcher, non plutôt à exploser la carapace de son ami.

Cette sombre et malheureuse histoire creusait des fossés qu'il serait difficile à combler.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

--

Quand Gibbs franchit le seuil de sa maison, il était un peu plus de 18h30, quelques bruits de casserole lui parvenaient de la cuisine, la table avait été mise au salon. C'était agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui comme auparavant, mais ce soir il ne pourrait rien manger ; il ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'enfermer dans son sous-sol, une bonne bouteille comme seule compagnie.

« Te voilà enfin patron tu n'as pas été bien long. »

Gibbs observa Tony comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « Patron ! » Plus grand monde ne l'appellerait ainsi dorénavant.

Le jeune homme attendait des nouvelles qui ne vinrent pas. Déçu, et percevant un malaise, il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Suis-moi je viens de te faire un café, tu me diras ce que tu en pense. »

Une forte odeur, telle qu'il appréciait lui chatouillait les narines, Tony c'était certainement donné du mal pour trouver le bon dosage. Il avala une gorgée, un vrai délice, meilleur que le sien.

« Je pourrai venir la prochaine fois ? » Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'excitation.

Gibbs l'observa le regard trouble, puis vida le café, la cafetière dans l'évier.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non DiNozzo ! Quel mot ne comprends tu pas dans cette phrase ? C'est pourtant facile à retenir : NON.» Et il tourna le dos pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Tony commença à suffoquer Sandy lui donna tout de suite un verre d'eau et un cachet, puis l'aida à s'allonger sur le divan au salon. Elle tenta de le rassurer.

« Chut ce n'est rien Tony, il ne le pensait pas. »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas, il dit toujours ce qu'il pense. »

--

Gibbs s'assit sur son lit pour se calmer, il avait à nouveau crié sur Tony, il l'avait blessé, mais plus que tout humilié. Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

Cette situation ne devait pas durer, il faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Quand Sandy frappa à sa porte et entra, il pouvait raisonner à nouveau normalement.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mieux. »

« J'ai eu tort, je m'excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Tony se faisait une joie de votre retour.»

« Je sais. J'ai tout gâché. »

« Pas la peine de demander comment c'est passée votre après-midi ? »

« J'y ai consacré presque 20 ans de ma vie, voilà comme ils me remercient, ils me virent, remplacé par un …bleu… »

--

Le puissant SUV se gara devant la maison. Aucun agent de surveillance ne bougea, ils étaient tous au courant de sa venue.

Le visiteur se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour demander également une ambulance…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte.

Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir, il ne la connaissait pas de vue, mais de prénom.

« Vous êtes Sandy je suppose ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je viens voir Gibbs. »

Le bruit caractéristique d'un homme marchant avec des béquilles résonna dans la pénombre du couloir.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

La question avait été posée d'une voix plate et atone.

--

La suite rapidement.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 11

--

**Le bruit caractéristique d'un homme marchant avec des béquilles résonna dans la pénombre du couloir.**

**« Que faites-vous ici ? »**

**La question avait été posée d'une voix plate et atone.**

Sandy s'écarta légèrement.

Randall lui tendit sa plaque, son arme et le portable.

« Il faut que nous parlions, c'est important. »

Gibbs ignora ses affaires.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Sandy fermez la porte.»

Randall bloqua la fermeture avec son pied.

« Je ne vous ai pas viré, c'est vous qui êtes parti. »

« Vous m'avez menacé d'appeler la sécurité. »

« Vous interfériez dans mon enquête, me donniez des ordres. »

« Vous savez fort bien pourquoi. »

Sandy intervint doucement.

« Parlez moins fort vous allez le réveiller. »

Trop tard. Tony apparut derrière Gibbs.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Randall observa le jeune homme, en retrait, il le rencontrait enfin celui qui faisait l'objet de tant d'attention, source inépuisable de soucis.

« Je suis un agent du NCIS. »

« C'est faux Tony, il t'a remplacé, et maintenant il est à la tête de notre ex-équipe. »

Randall soupira.

« Vous tenez vraiment à rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de la situation. »

De gros nuages commençaient à s'accumuler au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ? »

Tony prit conscience brusquement de l'animosité sous-jacente que se vouaient les deux hommes. Une étrange lueur traversa ses yeux clairs, Sandy s'en aperçu immédiatement, ainsi que Gibbs, qui réagit à temps.

« Passons au salon. »

Randall posa les affaires de Gibbs sur un meuble dans le couloir.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la petite table basse, Tony les rejoignit rapidement, mais resta appuyé dos au mur.

« DiNozzo ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le jeune agent sursauta, surpris par le ton de la question.

« Je suis avec toi… »

La remarque fit sourire Gibbs.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »

Mais Tony ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer Randall intensément, cherchant à savoir d'où il le connaissait.

« DiNozzo. »

« Je veux rester. »

« Si nous avons besoin de toi nous t'appellerons. Va aider Sandy.»

Le jeune agent sortit de la pièce à contre-cœur.

« Vous vous en sortez bien avec lui. »

« On va dire comme cela. Pourquoi êtes-vous là Randall ? Vous savez que ma réponse est non, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. »

« Gibbs inversez les rôles, que feriez –vous à ma place ? Nous avons besoin de cette information rapidement. »

« Pas à son détriment. »

« Ce sera fait sous assistance médicale. »

« Sa santé mentale est encore trop instable. Trouvez un autre moyen.»

« Ne serait-ce pas à lui d'en décider ? »

« Tony n'est pas en mesure de prendre une telle décision. »

Randall était un fin psychologue, il tenta une approche différente, sincère, la seule qui pourrait atteindre l'agent du NCIS.

« Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le au moins pour lui. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de Kristie Newton ? »

Bien sûr que Gibbs s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Tony fait des bâtons, Kristie prenait des douches, peut-être plus de 20 dans la journée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi ? »

La gorge de Randall se serra à l'évocation des souvenirs pénibles, il pouvait à peine parler, pourtant il continua, son récit.

« J'ai tout fait pour l'aider, après sa première tentative de suicide, les médecins voulaient la mettre dans une institution, j'ai refusé. J'ai continué à travailler mais elle ne restait jamais seule. Elle était comme Tony ne se rappelant de rien, ou si peu. Elle suivait un traitement pour les nerfs, je cachais ses médicaments, elle ne les trouva jamais, jusqu'au jour, où. Je revenais du travail, le tant que je prenne une douche, le mal était fait. Elle s'était ouverte les veines dans la salle de bain à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle est morte dans mes bras, en me reprochant de ne pas avoir retrouvé ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. »

« Vous ne les aviez pas tous arrêté ? »

« Il en restait un : le chef. Ironie du sort, alors que l'ambulance emportait le corps de Kristie je recevais un message de Guido Carmetti : il venait de l'arrêter. »

« Tony ne ferait jamais une chose pareil ! »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Tout à coup Gibbs ne fut plus sûr de rien. Il se leva.

«Je dois réfléchir. Restez dîner nous en discuterons ensuite. »

« Gibbs vous savez fort bien qu'en laissant Tony ici, même sous surveillance, Kaddour le trouvera, quelque part il sert d'appât. Vous en êtes conscient autant que moi. »

--

Gibbs sortit de sa maison, immédiatement un agent de surveillance s'approcha.

« Je vais juste faire un tour, me changer les idées..»

« Je vous accompagne. »

Gibbs ouvrit sa veste.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis armé. »

« Ce sont les ordres. »

Comment réfléchir alors que ses pas seraient couverts par d'autres, comment s'isoler, alors qu'il entendrait la respiration de son « garde du corps » ? Comment faire le point alors qu'il avait toujours en tête les mots prononcés par Randall ? Comment raisonner avec objectivité alors que Randall venait de l'accuser de se servir de Tony comme appât pour piéger leur plus implacable ennemi ? Comment… Tout en réfléchissant Gibbs avait parcourut une certaine distance, et franchissait à présent les grilles d'une roseraie. Avec le changement de saison les fleurs commençaient à redécouvrir le printemps, renaissaient. Quelques unes ; jacinthes ou autres se fanaient déjà, pourtant leur parfum remplissait encore l'air d'une odeur enivrante.

Gibbs venait rarement dans cet endroit, trop de souvenirs y étaient enterrés. Des pensées agréables, celle de sa femme, de sa fille ; d'un passé heureux. Au milieu du parc émergeait le temps de quelques mètres, une rivière « souterraine », avec le temps elle avait creusé un petit lac, où canards, cygnes et autres volatiles venaient se reposer, ou même pécher quelques rares poissons.

A cette heure tardive, personne n'était assit sur un des rares bancs bordant le plan d'eau.

Gibbs ramassa un galet plat, puis un second, ainsi de suite, et commença à faire des ricochets.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de lutte à quelques mètres de lui, au pire il les aurait associés à une quelconque bataille entre « résidants » du parc.

Le coup qu'il reçu sur la nuque, quant à lui était bien réel, il tomba évanoui, la tête la première, dans le lac.

Son « assaillant » empoigna sa veste, sa chemise, et le sortit de l'eau. Tout en marmonnant :

« Finis les hors d'œuvres. Maintenant passons au plat principal. »

L'homme débarrassa Gibbs de son arme, son insigne, sa montre, son portable, jeta le tout à l'eau, ainsi que les béquilles. Il porta le corps inerte sur ses épaules jusqu'à un pick-up « chevrolet » couleur bleu marine, quelques minutes après l'homme du NCIS était rejoint par l'agent de sécurité. Lui n'avait eu pas malheureusement la chance où la malchance d'avoir l'obligation de rester en vie.

**A l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter : **

dr… la fin de la sonnerie se perdit au fond de l'eau.

Il aurait pu découvrir : vous avez un nouveau message – lire : Kaddour est à Washington.

L'avertissement arrivait trop tard. ..

--

Dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s)

Face à face entre Gibbs et Kaddour

On découvrira l'auteur du message

Et surtout ce qui va advenir de Tony


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à : **cali, ****JSC-HR****, ****MISSTV,****Dauphie**

**Je commençais à écrire les premiers mots du chapitre 21 de SUR UN TAS DE CENDRES lorsque j'ai découvert vos reviews. Pour moi c'est un plaisir d'accueillirde nouveaux lecteurs, surtout motivés. Je remercie MSSTV, Dauphie également, qui sont les moteurs de cette première partie du chapitre 12. Ils ont été les premiers à réagir à mon désir de faire une pause.**

**CHAPITRE 12 PREMIERE PARTIE**

--

Randall regarda sa montre pour la millième fois, il était 20h47, Gibbs était sorti depuis presque une heure.

En partant il avait précisé à Sandy qu'ils dîneraient à 20h00. Lui qui était d'une ponctualité suisse, était en retard.

Randall avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais la sonnerie du portable déclenchait la messagerie vocale, même, depuis peu, plus rien. Tous les agents de sécurité répondaient sauf un.

Le temps passant, il devenait une certitude qu'à ce moment ils ne devaient plus chercher un agent en retard, mais des indices permettant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, non le terme ne convenait pas : trouver où Kaddour aurait pu emmener Gibbs.. Dans l'esprit de Randall aucun doute ne subsistait, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage : savoir de quelle façon leur ennemi avait réussit à déjouer la sécurité, comment à cet instant précis il savait que Gibbs sortirait, eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

Un jour, cela ne faisait que 24 heures qu'ils étaient rentrés du Michigan. Kaddour n'avait pas perdu de temps, à croire qu'il possédait des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Les agents de sécurité n'étaient plus utiles à présent, l'irakien avait atteint son but : GIBBS ; même Tony ne représentait plus aucun danger ; si toutefois il en avait été un.

Randall observa le jeune agent qui lisait calmement sur le canapé, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était à lui de s'en occuper maintenant.

Gibbs n'étant plus là pour les freiner, ils pourraient progresser rapidement, mais surtout ils devaient faire vite. Si Tony avait pu échapper à la mort de justesse, il devenait évident que Gibbs n'aurait pas cette chance.

Dans quel état le trouveraient-ils ? Dans combien de temps ? Où ? Quand ? Et surtout comment ?

Randall venait de téléphoner à Kate, McGee et Fornell, ils seraient là dans une dizaine de minutes, avec des renforts.

Au dehors les recherches commençaient à s'organiser.

Randall rejoignit Sandy à la cuisine.

« Ce n'est plus la peine d'attendre. »

« Vous croyez que ? »

« Sans aucun doute.»

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« Occupez-vous de Tony, il aurait du déjà manger. Il pourrait avoir besoin de vous. Il faut vous préparer à déménager. Vous ne pouvez pas restez seuls tous les deux.»

Randall se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque…

« DiNozzo ! Où allez-vous ? »

Tony stoppa net, sans comprendre, puis se retourna, espérant trouver derrière lui la présence apaisante de SON patron, mais il ne trouva que le vide.

« Je… » Il était perdu, comme un jeune poulain que l'on tente de sevrer. « J'ai oublié ! » Tel un château de cartes, tout s'écroulait autour de lui, plus de claques, plus de critiques, plus de reproches, plus rien. Il avait perdu son ou plutôt ses repères, abandonné dans un monde qu'il commençait à peine à maîtriser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l' « intrus. »

Randall connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu à maintes reprises : c'était celui de son épouse.

Le nouveau patron du NCIS se devait de relever le défi. Pour DInozzo, Gibbs, Kristie, ou lui-même.

Tony avait baissé les yeux, vaincu, confus, humilié encore une fois, il en avait l'habitude désormais.

« Tony ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

Pourquoi ? Faire du café, et s'entendre dire : commence par faire du vrai café, ensuite on avisera et enfin être rejeté. Un challenge qu'il préférait oublier…

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule gauche.

« Tony ! Regardez-moi. »

Il leva les yeux.

« J'ai une mission pour vous. »

Quoi ?

L'homme qui lui faisait face, lui tendait une arme.

« Veillez sur Sandy. Que personne n'entre dans cette maison. A part moi… »

« … »

« Vous me reconnaîtrez ? »

« .. »

« Tony ! Faites un effort… C'est pour lui… »

Pour « lui » ; cet homme… Anthony DiNozzo serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom ou prénom… Sa mémoire peinait à délivrer le nom de celui qui était responsable de tout. Des noms, des endroits, des sons, tout se mélangeait… ami ou ennemi, qui pourrait faire la différence, certainement pas lui.

« … »

« Tony ! C'est pour Gibbs ! Je compte sur vous.»

Un déclic, un slaps… une lueur, une rémission. Tony prit l'arme, vérifia qu'elle soit chargée. Oui il pourrait le faire, pour celui qu'il avait appelé patron.

Randall sorti de la maison, immédiatement derrière lui, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou que l'on tourne à double tour.

Le nouveau patron du NCIS avait une manière bien à lui de traiter le cas de Tony, alors que Gibbs le surprotégeait, Randall au contraire voulait le faire s'impliquer dans l'enquête dès à présent, même si l'agent convalescent peinerait au début, et que son équipe doive faire preuve de patiente.

Les agents du NCIS et le FBI interrogeaient les voisins, passaient le quartier et ses environs au peigne fin, sans relâche, la nuit serait longue, ils ne quitteraient pas les lieux sans avoir au moins un indice.

Randall venait de faire une erreur qui pourrait risquer de lui coûter cher ; Kaddour n'avait pas renoncé.

La maison n'était plus surveillée que par deux agents.

L'attaque fut brève et efficace, les hommes maîtrisés simultanément.

Tony qui observait au-dehors, aperçu à la faveur d'un réverbères, trois silhouettes noires et cagoulées se faufiler entre les arbustes et contourner la maison. Il n'avait aucun téléphone sur lui, il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. Que pouvait-il faire avec son 9 mm contre trois hommes fortement armés et entraînés ? Même à 100 de ses capacités il ne faisait pas le poids.

Tony se précipita à la cuisine et prit Sandy par le bras.

« Venez il faut se cacher. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Des hommes s'approchent de la maison. »

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Tony réfléchit un instant. Ils entendirent alors un bruit de vitre brisée.

«Ils entrent, descendons, ils ne nous trouverons pas. »

Malheureusement, l'un des hommes équipé d'une oreillette, indiqua une direction, ils avancèrent, PM à la main, jusqu'à la porte qui menait au sous-sol.

Cachés sous l'établi, invisibles aux yeux des tueurs, Sandy et Tony attendaient. Deux des hommes descendirent sans allumer la lumière, seulement éclairés par la veilleuse du couloir.

« On sait que vous êtes-là sortez on ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Sandy pressa le bras de Tony, elle tremblait de peur, ce dernier faisait des exercices respiratoires, il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, IL comptait sur lui.

Tony tâtonna le sol, enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un morceau de bois, un manche d'outils. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Après quelques minutes les deux hommes arrêtèrent de fouiller le sous-sol.

« Ils ne sont pas là, ils ont sans doute découvert les micros et tentent de nous échapper. Remontons.»

Tony attendit patiemment qu'ils reprennent la direction des escaliers, il avança de quelques centimètres, il lança alors l'objet à l'opposé de la pièce. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le fracas de la mitraillade raisonna à travers la maison. Tony profita du bruit pour surgir de sa cachette, fit un roulé-boulé, et vida son chargeur sur les deux hommes, alors que ceux-ci tiraient toujours. Les rafales atteignirent des bocaux, divers bouteilles et objets sur des étagères.

« Davis, Mac, tout va bien ? »

Le troisième tireur apparut sur le seuil, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, à part trois corps allongés face contre terre. Il arma son PM, descendit doucement les escaliers.

Du pied il retourna le premier corps, cherche un pouls : Davis était mort

Le second idem : Mac également

Le troisième : une dernière salve retentit, quelques coups rapides pour achever quelqu'un.

Sandy était terrorisée et n'osait pas faire un mouvement, Tony n'était pas le dernier tireur. Il n'avait que son pistolet.

Elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Elle ne bougea pas, le tueur était encore dans la maison, on viendrait bien la chercher…

Tony était mort en la protégeant, l'espace de quelques minutes il était redevenu l'agent du NCIS qu'il était depuis presque 6 ans, son instinct avait reprit le dessus.

Gibbs pourrait être fier de lui.

Sandy se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer en silence.

--

La suite est déjà bien avancée, ma pause aussi.

Juste quelques encouragements même critiques, juste pour savoir : vos souhaits.

1 VOIRE 2 mois de pause ce ne serait pas possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de vos reviews,

J'étais inquiète je pensais que mon histoire ne vous intéressait plus.

--

**CHAPITRE 12 SECONDE PARTIE**

Kaddour sortit de la maison, et se dirigea à l'arrière, il s'arrêta un instant devant un soupirail, protégé par une grille en fer hérissée de pointes émoussées. Il éclaira la cave de sa puissante lampe torche, son prisonnier n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Kaddour continua son avancée. Au milieu de deux petits murets, coincés entre une imposante voûte donnant sur un patio, et un jardinet de fleurs, se dissimulaient plusieurs escaliers, couverts de mousse. Il descendit lentement prenant garde à ne pas se rompre le cou sur les marches de pierre rendues glissantes par l'humidité.

La porte en fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

Kaddour alluma un petit plafonnier, celui-ci éclairait à peine la pièce, tout au plus diffusant des ombres vacillantes. Il s'avança, et lança le contenu d'un seau glacé sur le prisonnier, ce dernier se réveilla immédiatement. Des yeux vitreux fouillèrent la pièce à la recherche de celui qui avait parlé, enfin ils se fixèrent sur une silhouette sombre qui se rapprochait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« On a décidé de se réveiller. »

Cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celle qui un jour de 1995 avait promis de se venger.

Gibbs jeta un regard circulaire à « sa prison », tenta de se lever, mais glissa sur le sol humide et mouillé. Enfin après quelques efforts il réussit à se mettre debout, s'accrochant aux chaînes qui le retenaient au mur afin de conserver un équilibre précaire sur sa jambe valide. Il faisait enfin face à l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis tant de mois.

Méchamment Kaddour lui fit un croche-pied. Gibbs retomba lourdement à terre.

« AÎe »

« Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous lever. »

« Espèce de s… »

La gifle le frappa à toute volée, la bague que portait Kaddour lui écorcha sérieusement les lèvres, immédiatement Gibbs sentit le goût de sang dans la bouche.

« Vous êtes stupides ou inconscient ? »

« Peut-être un peu des deux. »

« Si sous saviez depuis le temps que j'attends cette rencontre. »

« Fallait m'envoyer une invitation, je serai venu. »

L'irakien se baissa à son niveau, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Gibbs de cilla pas, au contraire il lui cracha du sang dans le visage.

L'irakien s'essuya du revers de la main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelque part d'admirer l'homme enchaîné, blessé, qui tentait encore de lui tenir tête. Il sortit un couteau de commando de sa ceinture et commença à appuyer sur le cou de son prisonnier jusqu'à faire une petite entaille.

« Ce serait si facile. »

Gibbs déglutit et articula difficilement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer si facilement, si vous vouliez le faire, ce serait déjà fait. »

« Juste ! Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu. »

« Comme avec DiNozzo ? »

« J'espère que vous serez plus courageux, vous l'auriez entendu, pleurer comme une fillette, et me supplier d'arrêter.»

Gibbs savait que c'était faux, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à l'insulte, redoutant de nouveau coups.

« Mon équipe me retrouvera, Tony sait où vous habitez, lorsqu'il se souviendra, ce sera votre fin. »

L'irakien se redressa et se mit à sourire.

« Votre agent est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mes hommes se sont occupés de lui. »

« C'est faux la maison est gardée. »

« Etait, lorsque le NCIS et le FBI, sont partis à votre recherche il n'a été laissé que deux gardes. Le reste n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants. »

Gibbs ne le croyait pas. Randall ne serait pas aussi stupide.

« Si vous êtes sages je vous ferai entendre le bruit de la fusillade. »

L'homme du NCIS demeurait incrédule. Pour pouvoir enregistrer il faudrait qu'ils soient… Ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur. Kaddour le remarqua.

« Nous sommes presque voisins, j'habite la grande propriété en bas de la rue. Nous sommes à moins de 100 mètres de chez vous. D'ailleurs une certaine Caitlin Todd est venue m'interroger tout à l'heure, vous la connaissez je crois ? »

Kate n'avait pas reconnu Kaddour ; incroyable, mais ce dernier était passé maître dans l'art de la mystification.

Ils le cherchaient à travers tout le pays, alors que depuis tout ce temps il habitait à quelques jets de pierre de sa maison.

Gibbs se débattit dans ses chaînes, essaya d'atteindre son tortionnaire avec sa cheville valide, en vain, ce dernier para le coup sans difficulté. Kaddour lui assena un violent coup de lampe torche sur la tête, stoppant net la rébellion.

« Ne recommencez jamais ! Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » L'irakien se redressa, puis lui donna un coup de pied sans la cheville blessée, Gibbs serra les dents à se les casser, laissant un simple gémissement échapper de ses lèvres, des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Kaddour éteignit la lumière et quitta la cave, claquant brutalement la lourde porte en fer.

L'agent du NCIS resta seul dans le noir, réfléchissant à sa situation, qui il devait bien le reconnaître, n'était pas brillante. Gibbs s'évanouit plus qu'il ne s'endormit, sa dernière pensée étant pour Tony. --

Les maisons du quartier qu'habitait Gibbs étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres, pourtant la fusillade n'avait pas échappé aux voisins les plus proches, Mr et Mme JEMISON, un couple de gentils retraités. Ceux-ci venaient de recevoir la visite de plusieurs agents du FBI, qui les avaient questionnés sur leur voisin assez discret. En partant ils leurs avaient laissé un numéro de téléphone où les joindre s'ils se souvenaient de quelque chose.

Amy Jemison tournait la carte dans sa main : un nom Tobias C. Fornell, un numéro de téléphone, hésitant entre appeler ce dernier ou la police.

Finalement elle se décida.

Moins de 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées entre les coups de feu et leur arrivée. Fornell, Kate, McGee et Randall arrivèrent en même temps ; La jeune femme était inquiète.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le patron du NCIS prit immédiatement les choses en main.

« Fornell avec moi, on passe devant, les autres faites le tour. »

Une poignée de seconde s'écoulèrent.

« Prêts ? »

« Prêts ! »

« Ok C'est parti. »

Les quatre agents entrèrent simultanément dans la maison, fouillèrent les pièces les unes après les autres au son de « Rien. »-« Rien.» Peu de temps après ils se retrouvaient devant la porte du sous-sol restée entre-ouverte.

--

Kaddour se servit un verre d'eau, pris d'une soudaine inspiration il alluma la télévision, une journaliste de CBS faisait un reportage en direct, sur l'écran il reconnaissait sa rue, la maison de Gibbs, il monta le son.

**« Pour l'instant l'identité des trois victimes n'a pas été révélée. L'agent spécial du NCIS Alan Randall nous indiquait qu'il pourrait s'agir de tueurs à gage, cette affaire serait liée à l'explosion du siège du NCIS qui a eut lieu le 1****er**** janvier de cette année. Nous vous donnerons de plus amples informations au cour de nos prochains flash… » Audrey Skeatch pour CBS. **

Kaddour lança de toutes ses forces le verre contre l'écran de télévision, qui résista au choc. Il se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise.

Kate avait raison il n'y avait que DiNozzo pour mettre quelqu'un dans une telle colère.

Après un détour par la salle de bain, l'irakien sortit de la maison.

« Il va me le payer… »

Kaddour ouvrit la porte à toute volée, le bruit infernal sortit Gibbs de sa torpeur. Il leva des yeux brumeux sur son tortionnaire. L'irakien lui jeta une canne improvisée.

« Levez-vous. »

Comme Gibbs ne répondait pas assez vite, il le prit par son col de veste et le leva brutalement, ensuite il le libéra des lourds bracelets qui emprisonnaient ses poignets.

« Où allons-nous. »

Pour toute réponse Kaddour le poussa brutalement en avant.

« Vous choisissez : ou vous marchez, ou je vous porte. »

--

LA SUITE CE SOIR OU AU PLUS TARD DEMAIN.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous de vos reviews,

--

**CHAPITRE 12 TROISIEME PARTIE**

--

**Un peu plus tôt**

Dés que Randall posa le pied sur la première marche des escaliers, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Une odeur d'essence, de térébenthine, lui chatouillait les narines. ; mélangée à celle d'un bourbon de mauvaise qualité, ou d'un scotch d'une cuvée exceptionnelle. Ou encore d'autres dont il ne fallait mieux ne pas connaître la provenance…

Il avança doucement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il découvrit : un corps. Non ; deux : même plus…

Il aperçu un pied, une jambe…

Il vérifia l'heure, 21h55.

« McGee ! Demandez à Ducky de venir, nous avons du travail pour lui. »

En attendant le médecin ils commencèrent à empaqueter les indices, prélever des échantillons de sang et à prendre des photos.

Les victimes n'avaient aucun papier d'identité, ni téléphone, encore moins de clef d'une éventuelle voiture, seulement une enveloppe imposante pleine d'argent. Kate l'estima à environ 50 000 USD ; le prix d'un homme.

C'était un véritable carnage. Quelqu'en soit l'auteur, il avait été particulièrement efficace et professionnel.

Si le nom de Tony venait immédiatement en tête, le fait qu'il ne le trouve pas demeurait inquiétant.

Ducky arriva enfin et commençait son travail. Il désigna ceux qui s'appelaient Davis, Mac.

« Ces deux hommes ont été abattus de 6 balles chacun, un pistolet de petit calibre. »

« Un P229 357 sig, un douze coups ; le mien, je l'avais laissé à Tony en partant.»

« Quant à ce dernier, c'est une rafale de PM qu'il l'a tué. Je serai curieux de savoir comment cela est arrivé. »

« Abby fera une reconstitution. J'aurai du être plus prudent. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'attaqueraient de nouveau à DiNozzo.»

« Vous ne pouviez pas le deviner. »

« Non Kate je n'ai aucune excuse. »

Ducky tourna la tête d'un des hommes.

« Randall venez voir ceci. »

« Une oreillette ? »

McGee s'approcha à son tour.

« C'est plus que cela, je connais ce modèle, ils sont reliés directement à des micros-émetteurs miniatures, leur portée est de 800 mètres. Ils… J'ai compris je vais chercher le matériel, et inspecter la maison. »

« Kate donnez lui un coup de main. »

Quelque chose d'autre intriguait Randall, même si peu d'agents surveillaient la maison, comment ces trois hommes étaient-ils passés inaperçus. La nuit les avantageait mais quand même, cela demeurait un mystère.

Combien étaient-ils en tout, avaient-ils atteint leur but, où se trouvaient Tony, Sandy. Quant à Gibbs…

Au bout d'une heure ils finissaient leur travail. Ducky venait de partit avec le fourgon, il ne restait plus que les deux chefs d'équipe au sous-sol. Ils s'apprêtaient à remonter lorsqu'ils entendirent un mouvement.

Randall se retourna.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Tony ? Sandy ? Sortez : c'est Randall.»

Le bruit s'intensifia, puis ils virent éberlués, Sandy sortir du dessous de l'établi. La jeune femme était couverte de poussière, mais semblait en bonne santé, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

Si un jour il y avait eut dans la pièce un verre digne de ce nom et une bouteille d'eau, ils se trouvaient en mille morceaux parmi les nombreux débris qui jonchaient le sol. Après avoir fait un rapide inventaire de ce qui pouvait encore servir, Fornell déclara.

« Je vais chercher de l'eau. »

Randall s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et lui posa les mains sur les genoux.

« Sandy c'est moi, Alan Randall, nous nous sommes vu tout à l'heure, vous me reconnaissez ? »

Elle le fixa d'un air hagard, complètement terrorisée.

Fornell revint et aida la jeune femme à boire un peu d'eau.

« J'ai cru qu'ils étaient revenus. »

Dieu merci les corps avaient disparus il ne restait plus que quelques traces de sang.

Les deux agents se fixèrent. Randall se leva et s'éloigna un peu, la jeune femme choquée se confierait sans doute plus facilement à l'agent du FBI.

« Sandy que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tony a dit : ils y a des hommes qui s'approchent de la maison, descendons au sous-sol. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, pourtant ils savaient où nous étions. »

« Ensuite ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tony est sorti j'ai entendu des coups de feu, puis le silence, j'ai entendu des noms comme Davis, Mac, je ne suis pas certaine. »

« C'est sans importance, continuez. »

« Un troisième homme est descendu, ensuite il y a eut encore des coups de feu. Tony n'avait aucune chance. Il a fait ce que vous demandiez M. Randall : il m'a défendu. »

Puis tout à coup l'évidence de la situation devint plus claire pour elle. »

« Oh mon dieu Tony ! Ils en avaient après lui, ils l'ont tué. »

L'homme du NCIS s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Non Sandy ils ne l'ont pas tué. Il a disparu. »

« Ils vont le retrouver, lui faire du mal. »

Mais Randall devait faire face à un autre problème, bien plus grave, une des armes manquait.

Tony armé à présent représentait un réel danger, pour tout ceux qui l'approchaient. Le patron du NCIS ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour se faire une idée précise de ce qu'il avait en tête ou même simplement dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

Avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ?

Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ? Dans quel but ?

Quelques minutes après ils rejoignirent Kate et McGee.

Ils trouvèrent huit micro-émetteurs dissimulés un peu partout dans la maison. Leurs portées étaient variables. Quelqu'un d'autre écoutait ce qui se passait chez Gibbs.

Qui ? Son identité ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourquoi ? Ils venaient de le découvrir à leurs dépens

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à découvrir où…

« McGee pourriez-vous découvrir à partir des oreillettes et de leur fréquence, de quel endroit pouvait-on les capter ? »

Le jeune agent observa son chef, bien sur que cela était possible, comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

«Cela risque de prendre du temps, mais c'est jouable. Je téléphone à Abby on s'y met tout de suite.»

--

« Faites attention les marches son glissantes, je ne voudrai pas que vous fassiez mal. »

Gibbs s'arrêta un instant, et tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Kaddour restait hors de portée.

« Pourquoi tant de sollicitude ? »

« Avancez, et cessez de parler. »

« Vous êtes bien pressés soudainement, on a bousculé vos plans ? »

« Tournez à droite... Arrêtez-vous… »

Kaddour lui lança un trousseau de clefs,

« Ouvrez le garage… 

prit la paire de menottes.

Montez à la place du passager, pas par là ce serait trop facile, par le côté conducteur. »

Gibbs se retourna, il savait qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort en montant dans le pick-up.

« Si je refuse ? »

La balle siffla à ses oreilles.

L'homme en face de lui ne plaisantait pas.

« Vos hommes ont échoué n'est-ce pas ? Tony a survécu. »

Bang.

La seconde balle lui érafla l'oreille et se perdit dans le mur.

« Je vous croyais meilleur tireur. »

La troisième balle lui traversa le pantalon à hauteur du mollet.

« La prochaine je la mets dans votre genou gauche pour vous équilibrer. »

Gibbs préféra céder, une fois installés, Kaddour lui demanda de s'attacher les poignets à la portière.

L'agent du NCIS ne pensait qu'à une chose, les trois coups de feu avaient été certainement entendus, peut-être que… il ne peut épiloguer davantage, l'irakien posa le canon de son arme contre son genou gauche. Dans sa main droite il tenait une aiguille.

« Si vous bougez, vous savez ce qui vous attends. » Gibbs sentit à peine la douleur dans son cou.

Le véhicule démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, tous feux éteints, émergea de la propriété, et continua sa route en direction du sud, dans moins de 70 km ils seraient rendus.

Kaddour observait son prisonnier qui dormait, 13 ans qu'il avait attendu ce moment.

**Chaque soldat passant « entre les mains de Mark Darren» devenait un homme.**

Gibbs était un ex-soldat bien entraîné, en excellente forme physique malgré son âge, le challenge risquait d'être particulièrement intéressant.

--

Le téléphone de Fornell bipa, l'agent décrocha.

« Oui entendu… Faites le nécessaire… »

Puis il se tourna vers Randall et Kate qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Ils ont retrouvé l'endroit où Gibbs a été enlevé. »

« Des traces de l'agent chargé de sa sécurité ? »

« Non. »

« McGee essaiera de le localiser en triangulant le numéro de son portable. Kate restez avec Sandy. Bien allons-y Fornell.»

Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir de la maison que le téléphone de Randall bipa à son tour.

« Vous en êtes sûrs… Comment va-t-il ? Béthesda ? Parfait j'envoie quelqu'un immédiatement. »

« Tony ? »

« Oui ils l'ont retrouvé. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Une ambulance le conduit à Béthesda. Ils n'en savent pas plus.»

Il composa immédiatement le numéro de téléphone de Kate, pour la prévenir et lui demander de partir pour l'hôpital de toute urgence.

--

SUITE DEMAIN


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos encouragements.

Je sais que ce 31 mars est long, pour vous, et moi aussi, vous le balancer d'un seul trait risquait de vous égarer, j'essaie de le couper au bon moment, afin que vous et surtout moi ne perdions pas le fil.

--

**CHAPITRE 12 QUATRIEME PARTIE**

--

En quittant la maison de Gibbs, Tony avait continué à marcher sans but, perdu, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Une expérience incroyable, comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps et planait au-dessus de la pièce, assistant à la scène, sans reconnaître l'homme auteur du carnage.

Tout en continuant à marcher Tony s'était rapproché d'une petite église, il en ignorait le nom, même Gibbs ne le connaissait pas. Coincée entre deux immeubles neufs, elle résistait à l'extension de la ville. Peu de fidèles assistaient à la messe, tout au plus quelques vieilles bigotes, des grenouilles de bénitier, qui profitaient de l'occasion pour montrer leurs derniers achats vestimentaires.

Malgré ses origines italiennes Tony n'était pas plus que cela attiré par les églises, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier, elle sonnait les quarts d'heure, les demi-heures, sans compter les heures.

En 2003 lorsqu'il habitait chez Gibbs, il y faisait une pause au retour de son jogging, c'était à cet endroit qu'il croisa pour la première fois Kaddour.

23h30 sonna, et ce fut le déclic, Tony fut submergé par un flot de souvenirs, tout lui revint en mémoire.

« Gibbs ! »

Il se leva d'un bloc, ramassa le PM à ses pieds, et se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, trébuchant, tombant, se relevant, oubliant les courbatures, ses poumons qui menaçaient d'exploser, son corps qui le suppliait d'arrêter…

Il connaissait l'adresse de Kaddour, son patron y était forcément retenu prisonnier. Il devait y arriver pour le sauver.

Cinq cent mètres, c'était la distance qui lui restait à parcourir lorsqu'il aperçu un pick-up « chevrolet » couleur bleu marine, rouler tous feux éteints, ses yeux suivirent le véhicule sans qu'il sache pourquoi, un réverbère éclaira un instant l'intérieur du véhicule, il reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes à l'intérieur. Sa vue se brouilla, il ne pouvait même pas lire le numéro d'immatriculation. Il arma le PM, lorsqu'il entendit un déclic identique derrière lui.

« Ne bougez plus, retournez-vous, les mains sur la tête. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas c'est… »

« Obtempérez immédiatement. »

Tony lâcha son arme et obéit.

L'homme braqua une puissante torche sur lui, le dévisagea. Il prit peur en voyant son regard hébété, les tâches de sang sur les vêtements.

« Etes-vous blessé ? »

« J'ai échoué. » Tony sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Le policier composa le 911, une ambulance arriva rapidement sur les lieux.

Un homme alerté par les sirènes les rejoignit en courant. Reconnu Tony que les infirmiers installaient sur une civière.

« C'est un agent du NCIS, un avis de recherche vient d'être lancé. »

--

Qui d'un agent spécial du NCIS ou d'une ambulance était prioritaire ? Personne ne le saurait jamais. Même prévenue en retard, Kate accompagnée de Sandy rejoignit Béthesda en un temps record. Oublié les limitations de vitesses, la prudence. Une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : Tony.

Les deux véhicules arrivèrent en même temps aux urgences.

A Béthesda l'ambulance était prioritaire, les deux jeunes femmes assistèrent sans pouvoir intervenir, à l'évacuation de Tony vers le service approprié. Il était sanglé sur une civière mobile, les habits rougis de sang. Personne ne pouvait les renseigner sur son état de santé, mort, mourrant, blessé, indemne, cette dernière hypothèse étant forcément exclue.

Sandy scotchée à la vitre entendait des mots tels que : arrêt cardiaque… Charger à… On le perd. ..

Kate à ses côtés n'en menait pas large. Elle aurait donné cher à ce moment pour le rabrouer, le menacer, ou encore se moquer de ses fantasques amoureux. Elle repensait à tous ces moments rares, heureux, qu'ils avaient partagés. Des pensées qui ne seraient bientôt plus que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs que Kate devrait partager avec Sandy.

Dans la pièce contiguë Tony avait renoncé à lutter.

Un jour, un homme, lui avait dit

«Je serai toujours là pour toi…»

Etait-ce un signe ? Un but ? Sa destinée…

Où était-il aujourd'hui cet homme ?

Qu'elle était l'expression appropriée : je suis sur vos six heures. Il avait échoué, Tony refusait de vivre avec le remords d'avoir abandonné Gibbs, son mentor, celui qui représentait le moteur de sa vie.

Le moniteur souhaitait indiquer une seule ligne, un seul bruit, un seul signal, une seule direction : l'appel de la mort…

Le médecin s'apprêta à noter l'heure à laquelle le cœur de Tony avait cessé de battre.

Surgie de nulle part ce dernier entendit alors une voix.

«Je t'interdis de mourir DiNozzo, tu m'entends. Tu dois vivre, te battre. »

Bip… La ligne droite fut interrompue, une fois ; timidement, puis une seconde, enfin le moniteur se mit à faire des bruits réguliers.

Comme à l'instar d'un sablier le temps s'écoula lentement.

Un infirmier sortit de la pièce et tendit à Kate un sac contenant des habits.

«Ce sont ses vêtements.»

« Comment va-t-il ? » La jeune femme devait les apporter à Abby rapidement, mais elle souhaitait au moins donner de bonnes nouvelles.

« Seul le docteur pourra vous répondre. Il va être transporté dans une chambre individuelle, d'un moment à l'autre. »

Que ferait Gibbs à ce moment-là, menacerait, exigerait des réponses immédiates, oui mais voilà elle n'était pas lui.

L'infirmier quitta la pièce. Laissant les deux jeunes femmes.

Sandy prit doucement la main la main de Kate.

« Il va aller bien. Vous verrez. »

--

McGee arriva rapidement au NCIS, et se mit au travail sans attendre Abby, chaque minute comptait.

Il commença par essayer de localiser le portable de Gibbs, sans succès ; il était certainement éteint…

« Bizarre. » Il passa à autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que est bizarre McGee ? » De surprise il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

« Gibbs a éteint son portable. »

« Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Allume-le à distance. »

« A ton avis je fais quoi ? Je n'obtiens rien. »

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à localiser Gibbs ? »

Oh mon dieu dans l'affolement il avait totalement oublié de lui dire pourquoi elle devait venir au NCIS à cette heure tardive.

« Il a disparu. »

« Quoi et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ! »

« C'est que… »

A ce moment que Ducky décida de faire irruption dans la pièce, avec un carton comportant les armes, quelques balles, des échantillons de sang. Il posa la tout sur une table et tendit des prélèvements de peaux à la jeune gothique.

« Désolé Abby, pour l'identification : il faudra te contenter de ceci. Tu n'auras pas d'empreintes digitales, le bout des doigts de ces trois malheureux était brûlé à l'acide. Des nouvelles de…» McGee essayait désespérément de lui faire des signes de se taire : trop tard.

Abby s'approcha « menaçante » du légiste.

« Des nouvelles de qui Ducky ? »

« De… Gibbs. »

La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je répète docteur Mallard, des nouvelles de qui ? »

Zut : mauvaise réponse se dit le pauvre homme. Quand Abby l'appelait par son nom complet cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je crois que j'entends l'eau de mon thé bouillir. » Annonça-t-il en effectuant un repli stratégique.

La jeune femme apparemment détachée de tout, s'approcha des cartons, enfila une paire de gants, puis ouvrit un des sachets contenant un PM, s'empara de l'arme, et se dirigea fermement sur McGee.

Ce dernier recula, totalement tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait.

« Abby c'est une preuve, que tu tiens là. »

« Des nouvelles de qui McGee ? »

Il entendit un déclic. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Elle n'oserait pas… En fin de compte rien ne lui permettait de l'affirmer.

« Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Tony. »

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« Des micro-émetteurs, ils ont différentes fréquences j'essaie de les déterminer avec exactitude, afin de suivre le « fil » jusqu'à un écouteur. »

La jeune femme lui mit le PM entre les mains.

« Laisse je m'en occupe. Fais un essai de tir pour la comparaison balistique. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Juste avant de rejoindre l'endroit adéquat il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Abby tu n'aurais pas tiré n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ca le Bleu, tu ne le sauras jamais. »

--

DONC A DEMAIN AU PIRE A VENDREDI : pour des nouvelles de Tony, Gibbs et de l'enquête.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos encouragements.

--

**CHAPITRE 12 CINQUIEME PARTIE**

--

La pluie commençait à tomber à grosses gouttes, ils devaient se dépêcher car bientôt elle aurait effacée toute trace.

Fornell et Randall rejoignirent rapidement la roseraie, l'endroit était truffé d'agents.

Une unité nautique venait d'arriver sur les lieux également, des hommes en tenue de plongée commençaient à inspecter le fond de la rivière.

L'officier sur place qui menait les recherches s'appelait Jesup Moore, c'était un grand gaillard de plus de deux mètres, bâti comme une armoire à glace, il tendit à l'agent du FBI quelques sachets en plastique, et désigna un endroit.

« Nous avons retrouvé ce morceau d'étoffe un peu plus loin accroché à un rosier, quelques branches sont écrasées assez fraîchement, il y a eut lutte. »

Il lui montra un autre sac contenant cette fois-ci le badge de LJ GIBBS.

« Nous l'avons trouvé dans les roseaux. Nous allons draguer le fond du lac. Nous venons de faire également plusieurs moulages de traces de pas, et d'une empreinte de pneu de voiture. »

Au cours des minutes suivantes les hommes grenouille remontèrent à la surface, une arme, une montre, un portable, et une paire de béquilles, tous appartenaient à Gibbs, mais aucun corps.

Randall était soucieux pourquoi n'avaient-il pas retrouvé d'objets appartenant à l'agent de sécurité. Fornell le rejoignit alors qu'il chargeait les indices à bord d'une des voiture du NCIS.

« Abby va avoir encore du travail. »

« McGee l'aidera. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? »

« Pas encore. Je dois interroger les hommes qui ont retrouvé DiNozzo. Le quartier est bouclé sur plus d'un kilomètre, aucune voiture ne sort ou n'entre de ce périmètre sans être fouillée. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard.» Mais Randall était conscient que tous ces efforts ne mèneraient à rien, la montre de Gibbs arrêtée donnait une heure : 20h17, la leur bien au-delà du périmètre de sécurité qu'ils venaient d'établir…

--

Kate arriva au NCIS un peu après 00h30 le 1er avril 2008, elle descendit immédiatement au labo scientifique, elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte qu'Abby « l'agressa » :

« Dis moi que vous avez trouvé Tony. »

« Oui Abby, il est à Béthesda. »

« Et ? »

Kate connaissait les sentiments que la jeune gothique éprouvait pour chacun d'entre eux. Dans ces moments difficiles elles devaient se serrer les coudes. Lui mentie n'arrangerait pas les choses.

« Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles. Je t'ai apporté ses vêtements. J'y retourne. »

« Kate, tu… »

« Oui Abby dès qu'il reprend connaissance je te téléphone.»

--

Randall avait interrogé les hommes ayant interpellé Tony, mais rien ne permettait de faire progresser leur enquête, entre le possible endroit d'où il venait, et celui où il allait ils devaient tenir compte de beaucoup trop de paramètres.

Il ne devait à présent attendre que DiNozzo se réveille et espérer qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire.

--

Un peu plus tard

Sandy et Kate étaient au chevet de Tony, il se reposait tranquillement, le médecin avait bon espoir, dans la salle des urgences il avait reprit connaissance quelques instants, et prononcé un nom « …bbs ».

Les deux jeunes femmes lui parlaient tour à tour, ne sachant pas si cela avait une quelconque importance.

Sandy s'était absentée quelques minutes afin de leur chercher des cafés.

Kate rapprocha sa chaise, elle touchait le lit, elle prit la main droite de l'homme allaité et la pressa doucement contre son visage, puis posa un baiser dans la paume glacée, tout doucement des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, loin de tous, et de Gibbs elle pouvait se permettre ces moments tendres.

Elle se mit à parler d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait à peine, des sons sortirent de sa bouche, des paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer un jour.

« DiNozzo on compte sur toi, reviens je t'en supplie, Gibbs a besoin de toi, ne le laisse pas tomber. Je…»

Doucement Tony ouvrit les yeux, observa la pièce, la jeune femme à ses côtés qui pleurait.

« Kate ? »

« J'ai… »

« Katie. »

Personne ne l'appelait par ce prénom sauf…

« Tony ! Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Elle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce pour demander de l'aide.

« Kate attends, je dois te dire quelque chose.»

--

Quelque part à 70 km au sud de Washington dans une remise désaffectée.

Le 1er avril 2008 vers 07h00

Gibbs se réveilla lentement, il était couché mains et pieds liés, couché à même le sol, sur du ciment froid et humide qui lui écorchait le visage. La pièce mesurait environ 9 mètres carrés, une ampoule nue éclairait faiblement la pièce d'une lumière timide et blanchâtre.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, en face de lui Kaddour semblait assoupi, mais dès que son prisonnier fit un mouvement, il bougea immédiatement signe que tous ses signes étaient en alerte.

« Alors enfin réveillé. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Direct au but, j'aime ça. »

Il n'y avait plus aucune hostilité dans son ton. Il avait attendu tellement cet instant que toute excitation s'était évaporée.

« Me tuer ne vous le ramènera pas.»

« Je sais, mais je ne vais pas vous tuer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.»

« A quoi rime tout cela ? »

« Vous allez vivre la même expérience que lui, modifiée bien sur, car vous êtes plus entraîné. »

« Des documents manquaient au dossier, je ne possédais pas toutes les données. »

« Vous auriez pu les trouver, interroger des soldats. Ahmed n'était pas le premier cas.»

« Il a été le dernier. »

« Pas grâce à vous en tout cas. »

Gibbs observa son adversaire. Lui aussi avait connu la haine, la vengeance, personne n'avait pu le freiner, comme il ne pourrait pas le faire avec aujourd'hui avec Kaddour.

Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, les explications seraient superflues. Gibbs ne pouvait compter que sur instinct de survie, et son équipe, comment le trouverait-il ?

« C'est l'heure. »

Kaddour le porta sur son épaule, Gibbs essaya de se débattre, il ne récolta qu'un coup de crosse supplémentaire.

« Ils ne vous retrouverons jamais ici. »

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Vous ne reconnaissez pas l'endroit ? Vous devriez pourtant. Mon fils est mort tout près d'ici. »

Kaddour arriva enfin à destination, déposa « son paquet au sol, sans ménagement. »

« Vous souvenez-vous des blessures de mon fils ? »

« … »

« Moi oui. Toutes les nuits je le revois. Je revis le procès de Mark Darren, son acquittement, votre déposition. »

Les étoiles étaient camouflées par de gros nuages noirs.

« Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là. »

Avant de le détacher, Kaddour lui donna quelques violents coups de pieds dans les côtes, « pour faire bonne mesure ».Le prisonnier encaissait, sans une plainte, les dents serrées. Enfin l'irakien le poussa une dernière fois. Le corps de Gibbs dévala la pente tel un pantin, rebondissant sur les roches, dévié par les souches, pour terminer dans un bruit mat au pied d'un éboulis.

Assommé, couvert de plaies et de bosses, Gibbs venait de terminer son chemin.

Kaddour revint un instant à la remise et rapporta un fusil équipé d'une lunette à infra-rouge, puis il s'assit sur le bord de la crête.

--

suite demain ou dimanche.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos encouragements.

--

**CHAPITRE 12 SIXIEME PARTIE**

--

**« Kate attends, je dois te dire quelque chose.»**

La jeune femme s'était retournée immédiatement au son suppliant et hésitant de son collègue.

« Ce que je dois te dire ne peut attendre, c'est trop important. »

« Je dois absolument prévenir un médecin. »

« Kate non ! C'est Gibbs.»

Elle revint vers le lit.

« Il a été enlevé par celui qui m'a… » Sa voix se brisa par l'émotion, par sa mémoire refoulée, qui refaisait brutalement surface.

« Chut on sait. Ne te fatigue pas. »

Elle se préparait à partir lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras avec une force dont il ne se sentait pas capable.

« Arrêtes tu me fais mal ! » Il la lâcha.

« Pardonnes moi. Mais reste. Je dois finir. Il habitait le quartier de Gibbs, et encore maintenant.»

Il sentait l'appel du sommeil, et avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Il s'appelle Kaddour, il va le tuer. »

« Nous le retrouverons avant. »

« Non il est parti, je l'ai vu dans une voiture, une… J 'aurai pu les arrêter, le sauver. »

« Tony quelle voiture ? »

« Il faisait nuit, elle roulait tout feu éteint. »

Il ferma les yeux. Mais Kate ne pouvait pas attendre son prochain réveil. Elle le secoua par les épaules au méprit de toute prudence pour le malade.

« Quelle voiture DiNozzo ? Tu vas me répondre à la fin ? »

Il rouvrit une dernière fois les yeux.

«Un pick-up bleu marine.»

Et les referma presque aussitôt.

"Tony je t'en supplie la marque. Le numéro d'immatriculation ? »

Sandy entra dans la pièce à ce moment, s'arrêta choquée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Kate arrêtez, vous allez lui faire mal. »

Alors Tony entendit à nouveau cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait.

« Fais un effort, elle a besoin de ce renseignement. J'AI besoin de toi. »

Il répondit sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Un « chevrolet », vers le sud. »

Un médecin entra dans la pièce. Et vit les deux femmes prêtes à en venir aux mains.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

« Il s'est réveillé quelques instants, et m'a parlé. »

« Il vous a semblé cohérent ? »

« Il a répondu à quelques questions. »

« Je vous prierai de sortir à présent, je dois l'examiner. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent doucement, et s'installèrent un instant dans la salle d'attente, devant leurs cafés.

Sandy observait Kate pleine de ressentiments. Loin de se justifier celle-ci devait s'expliquer sur ses faits et gestes, elle se devait de donner une explication.

« Je le devais Sandy, nous avions besoin de cette information.»

--

Mardi 1er avril 2008 : 07h45

Une fois rassurée sur le sort de son ami, kate quitte l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour téléphoner à Randall, pour lui donner des nouvelles de Tony ainsi que les renseignements qu'il avait donnés.

« Etes-vous sûrs de la direction ? Le sud ? » Aux côtés de l'homme du NCIS, Fornell secouait négativement la tête.

_**« Oui Randall, le sud. Pourquoi ? »**_

« Nous venons de retrouver le corps de l'agent de sécurité chargé de la surveillance de Gibbs, il est à 10 km au nord-est, près de Fort Reno Park. »

_**« Les hommes qui ont retrouvé Tony ont bien vu quelque chose ? »**_

« Pas vraiment, il y a quand même de la circulation. Je rentre au NCIS avec Fornell, restez sur place et prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau. C'est du bon travail Kate. »

Fornell se rapprocha et regarda les notes de Randall.

« Un pick-up « chevrolet » couleur bleu marine roulant vers le sud ? Un peu vague comme indice vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Pour l'instant il faut nous contenter de cela. Nous avons fait un moulage de pneu à la roseraie, Abby nous dira si cela correspond. Je laisse vos services faire l'autopsie Fornell, Ducky a déjà beaucoup de travail, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le seul cadavre que nous allons trouver.»

« Gibbs ? »

« Non Kaddour ! »

« C'est un vœux ou une promesse. »

« Une certitude. Il vient de se faire un nouvel ennemi. »

« DiNozzo ? »

« Oui DiNozzo. S'il a vraiment retrouvé la mémoire, je vais tout mettre ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire réintégrer.»

« La CIA veut l'interroger, le FBI également, sans compter le NCIS. »

« C'est secondaire, ce n'est qu'un témoin, rien d'autre. »

« Vu ce qu'il vient de traverser, il ne peut redevenir un agent de terrain, comme cela, parce que vous le voulez. »

« J'ai vu son comportement hier soir, ce qu'il a fait dans la cave, les indices qu'il nous a donné au sujet de l'enlèvement de Gibbs. Si jamais il se met en tête de partir à la recherche de Kaddour, de sauver Gibbs, rien de l'arrêtera, et ce sera à nous de l'aider. »

--

La pluie s'était mise à tomber, à torrents, recouvrant toutes traces de leur passage. Toute chance de les retrouver.

Kaddour était patient, le fait qu'il attende presque 13 ans pour assouvir sa vengeance le prouvait.

Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps : son fils aurait eut 30 ans le 25 janvier dernier,

L'homme jonchant au fond de l'éboulis, dans le lit d'une ex- rivière asséchée, ne bougeait toujours pas depuis une heure au moins.

Enfin à l'horizon apparaissaient les premières lueurs du jour, brouillées par les pluies incessantes.

Ces mêmes pluies qui en dévalant les pentes abruptes commençaient à s'accumuler et formaient dès à présent un petit ru, qui avec la « puissance » du courant brandouillait le corps soumis à ses caprices

Puis tout à coup Kaddour prit peur, que quelqu'un ; l'ex- marines lui ait volé sa vengeance, qu'il soit mort trop tôt. L'irakien se saisit de ses jumelles et inspecta l'endroit où se trouvait Gibbs, se dernier toujours allongé sur le dos n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il souffrait de nombreuses plaies au visage. Avec les pluies incessantes le ru devenait un petit ruisseau dont les eaux à présent rougies s'écoulaient tout en contournant le corps à moitié immergé, trop lourd pour être emporté.

--

Une fois au NCIS Randall descendit aussitôt au labo.

La salle était à nouveau silencieuse, et raisonnait uniquement du bruit des ordinateurs.

Les deux agents avaient fait un travail formidable cette nuit, et continueraient jusqu'à « mourir sur place. »

Randall les aurait bien renvoyé chez eux pour dormir au moins quelques heures, mais Abby carburerait au Caf-pow, et McGee s'endormirait sur son clavier.

Comme points positifs : Ils avaient réussi à retrouver l'agent de sécurité, possèdaient probablement le signalement du véhicule dans lequel Gibbs avait été enlevé, pour la direction qu'il avait prise ?? Et Kaddour habitait le quartier de Gibbs.

Grâce à ce dernier point ils pourraient affiner leurs recherches de fréquences, et pourquoi pas retrouver l'endroit, où était emprisonné Gibbs.

Parallèlement Abby avait lancé des recherchez ADN sur les trois tueurs, et commençait ses recherches sur les moulages de pneus retrouvé à la roseraie.

McGee se demandait ce qui avait emmené Gibbs à la roseraie, partant de ce principe, il avait décidé de torturer la carte SIM (passablement détériorée par son passage sous l'eau) du portable de son patron, afin de déterminer si celui-ci avait reçu un appel lui donnant rendez-vous.

--

Kaddour se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était assoupi, instinctivement il prit ses jumelles, et regarda en bas de la pente, Gibbs avait disparu, les eaux de la rivière asséchée étaient montées dangereusement et avaient probablement emporté le corps en aval. Il vérifia l'heure assura la prise de son sac à dos sur son épaule, ramassa son fusil, et se mit en marche.

--

septième partie peut-être demain


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de vos encouragements ?

--

**CHAPITRE 12 SEPTIEME PARTIE**

--

Gibbs qui sommeillait, les bras repliés sous sa barbe naissante, frissonna et se dressa brusquement, hagard, le coeur battant. Il vit la brume du matin qui coulait entre les interstices des rochers et galets. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il avait « atterri », comment était-il arrivé-là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait sans doute rampé, comme il l'avait appris, lors de ses entraînements. Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, sa cheville droite refusa de le porter, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, la bouche dans la boue, il pouvait à peine respirer. Pourquoi lutter quand les dés sont tronqués ? Comment espérer survivre lorsque les donnes sont pipées ? D'autres avant lui avaient survécu : Tony. Mais dans quel état ? Il refusait de faire subir aux autres l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, sa devise « SEMPER FI » n'était pas imprimée sur chaque badge de ses agents Qui le trouverait ? Le sauverait ? Il était entre les mains d'une personne dont les seuls mots d'ordres étaient cruauté, et mort. Il venait de renoncer à lutter lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle part s'inséra dans son esprit : « ON YOUR SIX BOSS ». -- Abby venait enfin d'avoir une réponse sur les moulages de pneus, ils correspondaient bien à ceux montés sur des pick-up ; presque toutes les marques, et bien entendu sur un Chevrolet. L'ADN des trois tueurs n'avait rien donné jusqu'à présent, il faudrait attendre au moins 36 heures, à supposer qu'ils soient répertoriés dans la base de données du CODIS.

--

Il était presque 10 heures lorsque McGee trouva enfin quelque chose : la carte SIM venait enfin de livrer un de ses secrets ; à 20h19 Gibbs avait reçu un coup de fil sur sa messagerie : **Kaddour est à Washington**, c'était une carte prépayée, donc il ne leur était pas possible de retrouver le correspondant ; tout juste retrouver la cabine d'où l'appel venait.

Quelqu'un voulait les aider, quelqu'un qui connaissait Gibbs, quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de Kaddour pour connaître ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient peut-être, quelqu'un qu'ils avaient sans doute recherché, quelqu'un qui cherchait peut-être à faire un deal. Quelqu'un qui…

Les investigations de McGee le conduisirent à un endroit, une cabine téléphonique située à Highland Springs, en Virginie.

Un seul nom se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de McGee ; Lyes Nasir.

Lui et Kate lui avait proposé un deal.

Gibbs avait une autre approche : **Lyes Nasir n'est plus dangereux. **

Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Avaient-ils été en contact ? Quel marché avaient-ils conclus ? Gibbs aurait-il pu négocier la vie de DiNozzo ? Aurait-il continué une vendetta personnelle au mépris de toute prudence ??

Qu'elle serait celle de Randall ?

McGee se retrouvait en face d'un dilemme : faire confiance à qui ?

Son ex-patron dissimulant des preuves ou informations

Son nouveau patron qui exploitait tout et rien

Il avait surtout Tony qui commençait à se souvenir…

Comment concilier le tout ?

Highland Springs était à environ 2 heures de route de Washington, ils auraient le temps de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée.

Randall était reparti près de chez Gibbs interroger les voisins sur un éventuel pick up, mais l' « isolement » des maisons, la discrétion des voisins, et également le fait que près de 1300 véhicules de ce genre roulait à Washington, ne lui rendait pas la tache aisée.

Un jeune agent l'accompagnait, il s'appelait Curtis Tanner, c'était sa première enquête sur le terrain, il ne demandait qu'à apprendre et était plein de bonne volonté, malgré sa gaucherie.

Le téléphone de Randall vibra :

« Oui McGee ? »

« … »

« Je me souviens de lui… Il n'est peut être plus là-bas… Si vous pensez que c'est important allez-y. Passez prendre Kate à Béthesda. Et tenez moi au courant. »

--

Randall et Tanner arrivèrent à une grande propriété fermée par un portail électrique, l'endroit paraissait désert, non entretenu, envahi par les herbes folles.

Kate avait pourtant interrogé un homme hier au soir, entre 50-60 ans.

Un chemin en pavés auto bloquants, permettait d'accéder à une maison aux volets en bois clos, écaillés par le soleil et la pluie. Randall appuya plusieurs fois sur l'interphone sans résultat, finalement il décida d'entrer dans la propriété, dans son veston, un vieux mandat, ou plutôt un mandat fictif.

Quelque chose ; son instinct, lui disait qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Et quoiqu'en dise Fornell, lui il misait sur une seule personne, un seul agent : Anthony DiNozzo, pour l'endroit et la direction.

Le nouveau leader de l'équipe première du NCIS avait soigneusement étudié le dossier de cet homme, le « meilleur agent de terrain » de Gibbs (enfin d'après ce dernier), même blessé, malade, affaibli, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme de terrain d'exception, un homme sur lequel il pouvait, pourrait, devait compter…

Randall et Tanner continuèrent leur progression, la maison ancienne ne semblait pas résolue à leur dévoiler tous ses secrets. Mais ils avançaient, petit-à-petit, soulevant à chaque pas un voile du mystère…

--

La seconde fois que Tony se réveilla, midi approchait. Il était seul. Dans son génome certaines choses différenciaient un homme d'un enfant. Ou même encore plus loin dans le passé. Des choses qu'il pourrait faire à présent, comme se laver, s'habiller, se raser, prendre sa destiné en main …, redevenir ce qu'il était depuis quasiment 6 ans : un AGENT SPECIAL.

Tony se leva, ses jambes flageolaient, encore, il prit appuie sur la table de chevet, l'armoire… Il ouvrit celle-ci, espérant trouver quelque chose de décent ; ses derniers habits… Il ne serait pas en mesure de faire un défilé de mode, mais ceux-ci conviendraient, poussiéreux, et… Mais non ! Désormais ils faisaient partie des preuves. Il y avait là qu'un blouson marqué « NCIS » dans le dos.

Devait-il braquer un autre patient ?

OUF. Quelqu'un avait prit soin de lui, dans l'armoire il trouva un petit sac de sport, avec tout un nécessaire de toilette, des habits de rechange provenant de son casier, des affaires que la personne le connaissant, ou pensait le connaître, aurait dû dissimuler.

Ses gestes étaient encore gauches et hésitants, il ramassa le sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il aperçu son visage dans le miroir, il se retourna, pour voir qui était derrière lui, sa blessure sur le côté droit de sa tête, sa maigreur presque cadavérique, lui donnaient un air effrayant. Il s'assit sur la cuvette des WC pour s'habiller.

« Où comptez-vous allez ainsi ? »

Il sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Dans l'encadrement de la porte Sandy l'observait d'un air désapprobateur.

Il se releva trop vite et faillit tomber.

« Vous ne comprenez pas Sandy, ils ont besoin de moi. »

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est que vous êtes incapable de tenir debout. »

« Une fois que j'aurai mangé j'irai mieux. »

« Les médecins de nous laisseront pas sortir avant au moins 48 heures. »

« Vous ne saisissez pas, demain ; ce sera peut-être déjà trop tard. »

La jeune femme devant la porte lui barrait le chemin.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. »

Il lui fit face « courageusement ».

« Sandy ! Ne soyez pas un obstacle. »

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, il s'appuyait de tout son poids, pour obtenir une certaine dignité, faute de stabilité.

Elle l'aurait poussé, il serait tombé sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle lut dans son regard une détermination sans faille, la volonté d'aller au-delà de ses limites, de se surpasser, au mépris de toute prudence.

« Tony ! Je vais demander que l'on vous apporte à manger, ensuite un médecin viendra vous voir, vous vous plierez à sa décision. »

« Entendu. »

Sandy fit alors une terrible erreur : elle le laissa seul.

Depuis son séjour à la Clinique Privée de River Lake, Tony était devenu un expert en évasion, en plus Béthesda ne possédait pas la même sécurité. Il estima que Sandy ne reviendrait pas avant 5 minutes. Le sac à main de la jeune femme était dans la chambre, il lui « emprunta quelques dollars », enfin Il ferma son blouson, et après une grande aspiration ouvrit la porte.

« Allez DiNozzo : courage. »

Il lui en faudrait pour traverser le couloir et arriver aux ascenseurs.

--

Quand Sandy revint à la chambre elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de la trouver vide.

Elle alerta simplement le personnel. Dans son état Tony ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle penserait qu'ils le retrouveraient évanoui dans un ascenseur, sur le parking. Le temps passait, et Tony demeurait introuvable. La jeune femme commença à vraiment s'inquiéter.

--

Contrairement à ce tout le monde penserait, Tony ne quitta pas l'hôpital, ce serait trop hasardeux. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour l'épreuve qu'il avait « programmée » cet après-midi.

Ses mains tremblaient, il manqua de renverser son plateau, il mangea rapidement, toujours aux aguets, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Soit il était un malade venant manger tout simplement, ou un patient en visite extérieure venant pour la même raison. Quand il se leva à la fin du repas sa démarche était déjà plus assurée, les tremblements s'estompaient, il redevenait lui-même.

--

Encore beaucoup d'ouvertures pour mon prochain chapitre, et malheureusement pour moi, quatre « scènes » différentes, d'où mon retard pour essayer de concilier le tout.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

-------------------------

Quand Sandy revint à la chambre elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de la trouver vide.

Elle alerta simplement le personnel. Dans son état Tony ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle penserait qu'ils le retrouveraient évanoui dans un ascenseur, sur le parking. Le temps passait, et Tony demeurait introuvable. La jeune femme commença à vraiment s'inquiéter.

-------------------------

Contrairement à ce tout le monde penserait, Tony ne quitta pas l'hôpital, ce serait trop hasardeux. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour l'épreuve qu'il avait « programmée » l'après-midi.

Ses mains tremblaient, il manqua de renverser son plateau, il mangea rapidement, la serviette qu'il mit au sâle aurait pu nourrir un nichée de moineaux pendant… il demeurait toujours aux aguets, pourtant personne ne faisait attention à lui. Soit il était un malade venant manger tout simplement, ou un patient en visite extérieure venant pour la même raison. Quand il se leva à la fin du repas sa démarche était déjà plus assurée, les tremblements s'estompaient, il redevenait lui-même ; il revenait à la vie.

Dans sa poche un papier froissé ; Dr. Hanson : 14h30.

Un rendez-vous : la porte vers la liberté… ou la prison…

Assis sur un banc dans le parc ; Tony essayait désespérément de faire le ménage dans son esprit, souhaitant se raccrocher, amonceler pièces après pièces, se reconstruire.

Il se souvint de la scène dans la cave de Gibbs, regarda ses mains ; seraient-elles encore au rendez-vous ? La connection avec son cerveau fonctionnerait-elle encore ?

Une voix retentit alors :

« Tony ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne me laisse pas tomber. »

« … »

« Je t'en prie ! »

« … »

« J… »

Une voix de plus en plus faible, tel un appel au secours.

-------------------------

Gibbs ne devait pas rester sur place, bien qu'il soit invisible de son poursuivant, dissimulé par un petit piton rocheux. Kaddour ne tarderait pas à partir à sa recherche. S'ils étaient vraiment à l'endroit que l'irakien disait ; il ne s'en sortirait pas. Qui se souviendrait de l'emplacement exact ? Même lui ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé.

Il lui semblait vaguement, dans ses souvenirs, que les baraquements de Quantico se trouvaient au sud, à plus de 30 km où Ahmed avait trouvé la mort.

Gibbs ne se voyait pas ramper sur une telle distance, Kaddour le retrouverait avant.

La rivière en crue à portée de main charriait toute sorte de débris, pour la plupart inutilisables.

A présent ; on ne pouvait même plus l'appeler : agent spécial Gibbs. C'était un homme seul, blessé, luttant pour sa survie.

Il réussit à s'emparer d'une grosse branche, noueuse, assez tordue, il éprouva sa solidité, elle pourrait supporter son poids. Tout en se redressant il se demanda jusqu'à quel point l'irakien voulait reconstituer les circonstances de la mort de son fils.

Gibbs essaya de se mettre dans la tête de son ennemi, la logique voulait qu'il descente le cours de la rivière. En amont le goulet se rétrécissait, les flots tumultueux zigzaguaient entre d'énormes rochers, pourtant ce fut le chemin que Gibbs emprunta. Sa progression était laborieuse, chaque pas lui arrachait des gémissements. Il avait l'impression que son bras gauche était cassé en mille morceaux, grâce à une gouttière de fortune confectionnée avec l'aide de sa chemise, il avait réussi à le bloquer afin d'atténuer la douleur.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas trois semaines, même pas 10 jours. Le record de DiNozzo risquait de ne pas être battu.

Les pluies incessantes rendaient son avancée pénible, les pierres glissantes, les rives boueuses, autant de défis… que l'ex-sergent des marines décida de relever.

Son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus.

Lentement ses yeux s'habituèrent à la semi-obscurité, c'est alors qu'il aperçu un paquetage sur la rive opposée, les vagues violentes l'empêchaient de traverser. Il devait trouver un gué.

Et cette satanée pluie qui redoublait d'intensité.

-------------------------

Randall et Tanner firent le tour de la maison, ils ne prenaient pas vraiment de précautions, si Kaddour avait séjourné un temps dans la propriété, il s'était « envolé ».

Randall descendit les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte en fer sans difficulté, si ce n'est les grincements. Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur, posa son à dos au sol, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver : une pièce vide, il s'approcha du mur, éclaira les chaînes, nota quelques traces de sang séché sur les poignets en fer.

Le téléphone de Randall vibra.

« Oui Abby ? »

« J'ai réussit à isoler la fréquence des émetteurs, je vous envoie l'adresse. »

« Pas besoin je crois que nous l'avons trouvée. »

Tanner sortit son appareil photo, mit des gants, et commença son travail. Randall le laissait faire, n'intervenant pas, admiratif devant la prise d'initiative.

« Parfait Curtis je vois que vous maîtrisez la situation, je vais continuer de faire le tour de la propriété. »

Randall téléphona à Jenny Sheppard afin qu'elle leur envoie des renforts pour fouiller la maison. En attendant il continua ses recherches et arriva rapidement au garage. Les portes étaient encore ouvertes, il parcourut les murs couverts d'étagères, et le sol cimenté avec sa lampe-torche à la recherche d'indices : RIEN. Pourtant il y en avait bien, les voisins les plus proches ayant indiqué aux enquêteurs qu'ils avaient entendu comme trois détonations ; la veille assez tardivement. Il leur semblait qu'elles provenaient du garage. Après plus d'une demi heure Tanner le rejoignit, et ils continuèrent les recherches, refusant d'imaginer qu'une des balles ait atteint son but.

Enfin après d'âpres recherches ils trouvèrent les trois balles, perdues, écrasées, souillées par les différents produits qu'elles avaient traversés.

Dans leurs sachets « EVIDENCE », étiquetées, signées, elles rejoindraient les autres preuves, trouvées dans la propriété. Mais celles-ci n'étaient d'aucune aide, empilées, les unes au-dessus des autres, n'étant pas capables d'indiquer où se trouvait Gibbs.

Qui le saurait ? Non qui le pourrait ?

-------------------------

Tony se leva doucement de son banc.

Il devait le faire.

Au mépris de sa propre sécurité.

Par fidélité envers son chef d'équipe.

Les obstacles : il pouvait en faire table rase. Ceux qui seraient élevés par ses ennemis…

Il entra dans l'hôpital, emprunta les couloirs, sections… Tout était noté sur son papier.

Une dernière cloison… Une ultime hésitation…

Clac

« Aïe »

Il ne reconnaissait rien, aucun décors ou personnel…

Seul…

-------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Désolée pour le retard.

Le dénouement est prés.

Je pense poster la suite rapidement.

Merci de votre patience et de votre indulgence.

Malgré la « claque » Tony demeura encore quelques secondes devant la lourde porte en fer, il parcourut une dernière fois le papier dans sa poche, l'écriture lui était inconnue, se jetait-il dans la gueule du loup ? Il demeurait un fugitif dans l'enceinte propre de l'établissement, il ne se souvenait pas du docteur Hanson, il ne se rappelait que très peu de ses séjours à l'hôpital ou la clinique, ce qui était peu être un bien.

Finalement que pouvait-il affirmer ? Serait-il capable de s'endormir sans crainte ?

Tony franchit la porte afin de faire face à ses pires cauchemars, il sursauta à peine lorsque celle-ci se referma dans un bruit lugubre que seul pourrait faire retentir une porte de prison, c'est alors que tout recommença, tout d'abord en sourdine puis en crescendo, ensuite modulé, puis comme un mal de tête, des élancements : les sons, ces fameux, ces maudits sons de cloche étaient réapparus.

Tony se boucha les oreilles, s'appuya contre le mur… puis s'agenouilla.

- Laissez-moi, je sais ce que vous voulez faire, je vous en empêcherai. Que voulez-vous de moi à la fin ?

Cette phrase, ces mots, qu'il pensait hurler, franchissait ses lèvres sous forme de murmure.

Nul doute que s'il avait croisé un infirmier à ce moment précis, qu'une cellule lui serait réservée immédiatement.

Tony résista à la tentation de se taper la tête contre les murs pour couvrir les sons insidieux. Contre toute attente la parade recommençait. N'en serait-il jamais délivré ?

Il profita d'une « accalmie » pour se lever et parcourir sans but, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, les couloirs déserts. Alors que la vie derrière son dos recommençait son chemin suspendu, devant lui, des chambres s'ouvraient discrètement des visages furtifs apparaissaient pour disparaître aussitôt, il se sentait épié.

Il stoppa devant une porte, par le « judas » il observa l'intérieur de la pièce rien d'exceptionnel à part un tableau blanc, des marqueurs, quelque chose le poussait à entrer, sans réfléchir ou si peu il franchit le seuil doucement, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte. Il s'assit devant le tableau, un marqueur dans chaque main, interdit, non sûr de la conduite à tenir.

La boucle était bouclée.

Pourtant Tony n'était pas seul, deux hommes l'observaient en silence, s'interdisant de l'interrompre, ou de

l'enfermer à nouveau. Deux hommes que tout opposait, mais qui oeuvraient toutefois pour la même cause.

- Avons-nous fait le bon choix ?

- Tony a beaucoup de question il doit en découvrir les réponses tout seul.

- Si nous nous trompons, les conséquences pourraient être terribles, pas seulement pour lui.

- Quelqu'un devait prendre la décision, j'en assume toutes les responsabilités.

- Je ne voudrai pas être à votre place.

…

Vous avez déjà connu cette situation. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Sur une table proche des dizaines de clichés, des feuilles remplies de traits, toutes portaient un numéro, une date, un lieu, une énigme, une réponse, un souhait, un ultimatum.

- C'est trop tôt.

-Demain ce sera peut-être déjà trop tard. Tony a fait son choix personne ne l'a obligé à entrer dans la chambre.

-Vous m'avez manipulé, vous nous avez tous manipulé.

Le docteur Hanson venait de percer à jour son mystérieux visiteur.

-La justice n'a que faire des états d'âmes. D'autres, la CIA, le FBI pourraient ne pas être aussi patients, je ne pourrai pas toujours le protéger.

Le docteur Hanson sentit une vague de frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, les yeux verts de son visiteur se posèrent sur lui, le transpercèrent sans le voir, des yeux qui avaient rencontrés l'enfer.

-Vous vous détruirez en poursuivant une chimère.

-Il y a longtemps que je suis mort !

Les yeux perdirent de leur « cruauté » pour se radoucir en se portant sur Tony.

C'est ce moment que Sandy choisit pour les rejoindre, trop choquée par les images qui parvenaient de la chambre elle n'osa piper mot, elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle connaissait les impératifs mais en agissant ainsi ne risquaient-ils par perdre non seulement Gibbs, mais surtout Tony.

Les secondes s'écoulaient telles des minutes, les minutes telles des heures.

Tony ne bougeait toujours pas, il essayait de réfléchir, il se revoyait ici et là-bas, tracer des traits, il visualisait différents tableaux, il vérifia une dernière fois la porte ouverte, puis d'une lenteur calculée avec application, d'une précision dont lui-même ne se sentait pas capable, il recommença à faire ses traits. D'abord de la main gauche en noir, puis de la droite en vert, horizontaux, verticaux, des semblants de lettres, de coordonnées, de phrases, indices et solutions prenaient forme. Lorsque Tony s'interrompit épuisé rien ne ressemblait à rien, pourtant là devant eux se trouvait la solution. Sandy aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour rejoindre « son patient », mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial « du civil ». Ce dernier avait échoué, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu, jamais il n'accepterait de renoncer si près du but pas une nouvelle fois.

Tony glissa doucement au sol, se recroquevilla couché en chien de fusil. Hanson s'enhardit.

-J'entre je ne vous conseille pas de vous interposer.

Sur ces mots il s'empressa au chevet du jeune homme, pendant quelques minutes flash, et bruit d'un appareil photo envahissèrent la « scène de crime ». Travaillant en binôme les deux hommes connaissaient leur mission.

- - Il dort, je vais le faire transférer dans une chambre normale.

- - Ce n'est pas la peine, faites le nécessaire pour que je puisse l'emmener avec moi.

- -C'est trop dangereux. Nous ignorons ce qui a fait déclencher cette nouvelle crise. Il est trop tôt pour en évaluer les conséquences sur son état mental. Qu'aviez-vous en tête en programmant ce rendez-vous ?

- - Une éventuelle évaluation psychologique.

Hanson observa Tony puis le tableau, enfin il secoua la tête.

- Alors la messe est dite.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Gibbs serraIt les dents entre deux jurons, il glissait continuellement sur la terre détrempée, l'eau montait toujours, il ne pourrait jamais trouver un gué, il devait prendre de la hauteur afin de se protéger du torrent de boue et de pierres. Jamais la côte Est des Etats-Unis n'avait connu de telles précipitations, tout cela semblait tellement irréel.

Après un temps interminable l'ex-sergent des marines parvint à se mettre un peu à l'abri.

II tenta de faire le point sur la situation.

Si quelqu'un recoupait tous les rapports de 1995 sur l'affaire Ahmed Kaddour peut-être que…

Pourtant cet endroit de perdition lui semblait vaguement familier, à vrai dire en y réfléchissant bien…

Gibbs observa tous les détritus charriés par la rivière, troncs d'arbres, pierres, terre, les parois rocheuses au-dessus de sa tête, enfin le voile du mystère se leva, ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui glaça l'échine, enfin si cela était encore possible.

Personne ne le retrouverait cette fois il en était persuadé, qui le rechercherait ici, dans cet endroit qui portait plusieurs noms, mais certainement par celui de Quantico.

Qui déchiffrerait ? Qui lirait entre les lignes du rapport ? Après tant d'années un détail venait de lui revenir, le détail « qui tue », Ahmed Kaddour était mort lors de son transfert à Bethesda, le chemin était long, beaucoup de choses pouvaient se produire sur 58 km…


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Désolée pour la ponctuation, je n'y suis pour rien. Ainsi que la mise ne page qui semble non- conforme à la mienne.

Les chapitres et les paragraphes au sujet de l'endroit où est Gibbs m'ont demandé beaucoup de recherche afin d'être le plus réaliste possible, côté historique, et géographique, pourtant tout ce qui concerne la légende est issu de ma propre imagination, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ces chapitres que moi à les écrire.

Je m'excuse des lourdeurs grammaticales, mais vu le contexte et malgré maintes relectures je ne suis pas encore arrivée à écrire un chapitre « correct ».

Abrité par une avancée rocheuse, Gibbs demeurait Imperméable à tout changement de temps.

Au-dessus de lui le ciel implacable tourbillonnait, faisait des farandoles de gris fer, gris argent, des projections de blanc pur tentaient désespérément de se frayer un chemin parfois un coin de ciel bleu audacieux perçait, grandissait, pour enfin diminuer et mourir, faisant place à un ciel grisâtre annonciateur de neige. Entre giboulées de mars et calendes d'avril, des esprits : les esprits des indiens Powhatans imprimaient, inscrivaient, cycliquement comme à chaque événement terrible : l'histoire des hommes blancs.

Cet endroit portait plusieurs noms : le nom de la rue, de l'endroit, du lieu-dit, tant en anglais, français, même algonquien, de nombreux panneaux de rue étaient traduits dans ces trois langues. Mais pour Kamel Kaddour, c'était celle de son fils Ahmed qui demandait pourquoi, et réclamait vengeance.

Cet endroit banni des dieux avait été le théâtre de nombreux drames : alpinistes, « rafteurs », promeneurs imprudents, autrefois jeunes indiens à la conquête de leurs premières plumes de courage, pourtant c'était le surnom donné en l'honneur de ces derniers qui demeurait dans les mémoires des Conteurs : dépositaires de la culture, et des croyances.

Le micro climat de la région avait donné vie à encore plus de légendes, quelquefois lors de grands vents on entendait les squaws pleurer. Les personnes les plus imaginatives devinaient des formes dans ce contrefort dévasté des Appalaches, ainsi comme à Monument Vallée certaines formations rocheuses portaient un nom : les papooses, la famille, le grand chef, la chevelure de plumes…

Gubbs ne portait pas vraiment attention à ces endroits pleins de légendes, il avait assez à faire avec les morts sans s'encombrer en plus des esprits.

Les éléments continuaient à se déchaîner, le ciel devenait tellement sombre à certains moments qu'on se serait cru la nuit, quelques instants après plein soleil, froid… au-dessus du piton rocheux abritant l'homme du NCIS résistaient les vestiges d'une arche de pierres, au cours des siècles l'érosion et les pluies incessantes l'avaient creusée en de nombreux sillons.

Le froid et la douleur avaient brisé la résistance de Gibbs, il sommeillait, se réveillait sans cesse, perdant ainsi la notion du temps et ne faisant plus beaucoup attention aux éléments météorologiques se livrant un combat sans merci au-dessus de sa tête.

Pourtant cette arche de pierre le fascinait sans qu'il puisse en donner une quelconque explication.

La neige fit à nouveau son apparition, s'agglutinant fortement dans les interstices, et meurtrières formées par les siècles, le soleil glacial réapparu faisant fondre la poudreuse en de longs filets, alors que des rayons plus hasardeux, fragilisaient la neige des ouvertures, faisant apparaître des « dessins changeant ».

Quel spectacle s'offrirait à ses yeux, si la scène se déroulait au milieu de l'hiver ?

En 1995 ?

Cette même année où le printemps avait été particulièrement lent à faire son apparition, l'hiver s'étant invité jusqu'à mi-avril…

Tout en se remémorant les événements liés à cette période, il lui revint en mémoire une phrase de Kamel Kaddour **« Ce soir les squaws vont avoir de la peine ».**

**Suite prochainement le temps de relire entièrement ma fic.**

**Merci de votre fidélité**


End file.
